PERVERSOS INSTINTOS
by Ana21
Summary: Nuevos sentimientos crecen en el interior de Harry. ¿Acaso existe el lado bueno del mal?. Odio y deseo, se dejara llevar por ellos? Sirius, puede volver,pero a que precio?. Sera ella quien le haga reconocer su error?...
1. Cap 1

Alegria. Insana Alegria.

Algo que hace mucho tiempo buscaba, se concreto x fin.

Dormir la siesta le era imposible al recordar la pesadilla de la noche pasada.

Esos pensamientos volvían a asaltarlo de nuevo. Desistió de seguir luchando con el calor y consigo mismo por intentar dormir. Se sentó perezosamente al borde de la cama, cuando un sonido le hizo sobresaltarse.

Era el timbre de la puerta.

¿Quien seria el que molestaba a las cuatro de la siesta?

-¡HARRY BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE !- Rugió la voz de su tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento y que no disimulaba en lo mas mínimo la aversión que sentía hacia su sobrino.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, hacia el piso inferior preocupado y pensando en cual seria el motivo para aquellos gritos.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, él que se encontraba en medio del salón de la casa de sus tíos, no era nadie que conociera, pero definitivamente no era un Muggle, ya que vestía una túnica color azul oscura. Una especie de sombrero cubría su cabeza y casi toda su rostro.

-¿Que. .Que sucede?- Pregunto Harry sorprendido al ver a ese extraño sujeto, allí parado, sin decir ni hacer nada.

-Te busca este hombre, y ya te lo había advertido NO QUIERO VISITAS EXTRAÑAS EN MI CASA, ya veras cuando estemos solos no saldrás de tu habitación por lo que quedan de las vacac.. AAAAAAAAhhh!-

Vernon no pudo terminar de decir el castigo para Harry, ya que la mano del desconocido agarro algo por debajo de su capa y susurro palabras incomprensibles:

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de gusto al ver a su tío largo a largo sobre la alfombra del salón.

- De nada Potter- dijo el desconocido al ver un brillo de malicia en los ojos del chico.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Harry sin siquiera molestarse en ver si su tío se encontraba bien.

- Soy Hiram Walker, descendiente del Barón Carl Walker- dijo orgulloso.

Para Harry seguía siendo un desconocido.

-y.. en que le puedo ayudar?- preguntó Harry un poco nervioso.

-Voy a ser tu escolta para trasladarte hasta el Ministerio de Magia

-A DONDE?- dijo Harry sobresaltado

No tenia buenas experiencias en ese lugar, después de lo que había pasado cuando lo juzgaron el verano anterior y mas tarde con la muerte de Sirius, algo por lo que aun sentía una gran culpa. Su corazón se contrajo, como siempre que recordaba a su padrino.

-Al ministerio Potter, pero no te preocupes no te acusan de nada esta vez... creo.- dijo Hiram algo pensativo

-Y para que tengo que ir allá?... pregunto de nuevo Harry con un tono que denotaba molestia.

-Porque así lo dispuso el Ministro, quieren hacerte un par de preguntas... por lo que paso el año pasado en el Ministerio de Magia... en el departamento de Misterios.- dijo temiendo la respuesta del chico.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y la garganta se le seco. Cerro los ojos. Suspiro profundamente. Sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentar sus miedos y culpas.

- Bueno... ¿cuando nos vamos?- pregunto resignado.

-Ahora mismo, así que si te apresuras seria mejor.- Dijo el mago consultando el tiempo.- y debes llevar también todo lo que necesites para Hogwarts, ya que un miembro de Ministerio se ha ofrecido para darte hospedaje por las tres semanas que faltan para el inicio de clases.

Harry suponía quien era y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y para sorpresa de Walker subió rapidamente a buscar sus cosas.

-"_Y yo que pensaba que le estaba dando una mala noticia"_.-pensó Walker- "r_ealmente los adolescentes son difíciles de entender"_-

Contrariado subió las escaleras para ayudar a Harry con sus cosas.

El chico se apresuro a guardar sus cosas mas preciadas en el baúl. Colocó su varita en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones, pero inmediatamente la saco de allí al recordar los consejos de ojo loco Moody, y la metió en la túnica.

Acomodo rápido toda la ropa. Luego salió de la habitación con la jaula de su lechuza en una mano y arrastrando el baúl con la otra. Hiriam Walker lo esperaba al borde de la escalera, para ayudarlo.

Al entrar a la sala vio, al tío Vernon sentado placidamente leyendo el diario en un sillón, Harry supuso que Walker había borrado su memoria.

-Hola Harry... Saludo su tío como si nada

Harry lo miro fijamente, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre

-Por primera vez estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho.. Me acabo de enterar, por este caballero, que tu mismo has solicitado mas tiempo en el colegio para intentar corregir tu insoportable actitud... dijo Vernon con severidad

-Ah si?- pregunto Harry mientras le dirigía una acusadora mirada a Walker, quien hizo una mueca excusándose.

Hasta el ministerio se veía obligado a mentirle a Vernon.

-Bueno, nos vamos?- Pregunto Walker

-Seguro-contesto Harry sin despedirse de su tío-

-Adios y no vuelvas hasta que te hayan rehabilitado completamente.- le recomendó Vernon mirando al muchacho con el seño fruncido

-Si.. si.- respondió Harry cansado.

Walker y Harry salieron al calor de la tarde, una tímida y refrescante brisa soplaba.

-¿Como nos vamos a ir?-pregunto Harry

-Tenemos que caminar dos cuadras hasta llegar al coche que mandará el Ministerio, por razones de Seguridad el Ministro no quiere que se enteren de que vas a prestar declaraciones.- aclaro Walker.

Llegaron a la esquina indicada y vieron un elegante coche negro con el emblema del Ministerio pintado en sus puertas delanteras. Los dos subieron al auto y enseguida se puso en marcha.

Por alguna extraña razón este hombre le provocaba confianza, sabia q no deberia irse con cualquier persona.. pero su instinto le decia que estaba a salvo aunque no dejaba de pensar que su función era algo extraña, no era un auror... ¿entonces que cargo desempeñaba en el ministerio?

Se detuvieron en una parte del centro que Harry no conocía. El ambiente no era el mejor, todo el lugar estaba lleno de basura y los negocios todos cerrados y desmantelados. El auto aminoro la marcha y se detuvo ante una cochera abandonada. El chofer saco su varita y haciendo un movimiento circular con ella en el aire, la puerta de la cochera se abrió. Entraron.

Harry se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de autos y el lujo de cada uno de ellos. Un sector estaba ocupado por autos negros, en perfectas condiciones y con el Emblema del Ministerio en las puertas. En otro sector estaban los autos que Harry suponía eran de los empleados, ya que si bien la mayoría eran lujosos, se alcanzaba a distinguir uno que otro auto que necesitara un poco de pintura. Habian llegado al Ministerio en poco tiempo.

Harry y Walker bajaron del auto. Caminaron en completo silencio. Al llegar a una puerta de madera, se toparon con un ascensor. Una monótona y gélida voz, les indicó que se encontraban en el sótano y que presionaran el botón al piso que se dirigían. Walker tomo la iniciativa y toco el botón del Segundo piso.

-Segundo Piso.- confirmo la voz-. Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, que incluye Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurors y Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamont.

Harry ya conocía el lugar. Era el piso en el que trabajaba el Señor Weasley. El mismo piso que visitó el año pasado, cuando lo habían citado por el uso incorrecto de la magia delante de muggles y para su supuesta expulsión del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Walker lo condujo al Cuartel General de Aurores. Era un lugar lleno de Cubículos, pero el ambiente que reinaba era extraño, no se escuchaban voces contentas ni risas, simplemente se oían murmullos. Harry abrió la boca pero Walker le dirigió una mirada significativa y se contuvo de preguntar algo al respecto.

Pasaron a una oficina mas amplia. Allí estaban: Ojo Loco Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Tonks, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsey, Percy Weasley y Cornelius Fudge.

Varias manos saludaron a los recién llegados.

Remus se adelanto y le dio un abrazo al hijo de sus dos mejores amigos. Harry correspondió al gesto.

Fudge fue el primero en hablar.

-Harry en primer lugar debo pedirte una disculpa, aunque yo se que no es suficiente.

Harry lo miro sorprendido. Nunca hubiera esperado una disculpa de Cornelius Fudge "EL SUPER ministro de Magia que nunca se equivoca".

-Se que por mi culpa se perdieron vidas y que en mi estuvo el poder de evitarlo... pero yo no quería... creer que... Vo... Vo... Voldemort había vuelto.-

Fudge vacilo por un momento antes de pronunciar el nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas lo hizo causando un estremecimiento colectivo en la sala

-Temía perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento.- continuo con un nudo en la garganta-. temía perder mi puesto, pensaba que Dumbledore quería arrebatarme el cargo de Ministro para hacerse con el poder... Ahora veo claramente lo equivocado que estaba.

Todos miraron a Fudge y sintieron pena por el, no lo perdonaban, pero lo entendían. Harry miraba a Fudge con mas rencor que ninguna otra persona presente. Una furia incontenible estaba invadiendo todo su ser. No quería escucharlo hablar, no quería saber de sus disculpas; solo sentía un tremendo deseo de provocarle el peor daño posible. Era algo similar a lo que sintió frente a Dumbledore cuando Voldemort invadía su cabeza, pero sabia que en este sentimiento tan profundo, El señor Oscuro no tenia nada que ver.

-Por su culpa.. Mi padrino Murió.- murmuro Harry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Lo se- admitió Fudge temiendo la respuesta del muchacho.

Lupin lo miraba como diciendo " te lo adverti", pero Fudge continuo

-Creo que con respecto a eso podemos hacer algo. Para eso te cite hoy aquí.

-¿Como?- pregunto Harry perplejo sin comprender nada. -Explíquese.-

-Antes que nada debes conocer una historia, para que puedas entender- dijo Dumbledore tomando la palabra mientras se ponía de pie- Existe una leyenda, que cuenta acerca de un mago tenebroso que le hizo frente al gran Merlín. Por mucho tiempo este mago causó muerte y desesperación por donde pasaba. Se cuenta que un gran día tuvo lugar un enfrentamiento con Merlín, pero asombrado del poder que éste tenia, desapareció en medio de la pelea. Todos lo creyeron muerto pero después de 10 años regresó. En todo este tiempo había estado investigando la manera de burlar a la muerte para poder derrotar a Merlín de una vez por todas, si bien le fue imposible darse con la formula para la inmortalidad, descubrió una manera para volver a la vida una vez muerto. Algo así como un portal para acceder al espacio entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, pero con la condición de que alguien estuviese dispuesta a dar su alma, es decir estar dispuesta a quedarse por la que había muerto, para que no se pierda el "Equilibrio" entre la vida y la muerte.

Harry permanecía impasible ante la explicación de Dumbledore, cada vez entendía menos.

-Todo estaba planeado,- continuo el director después de tomar aire- se llevaría a cabo un duelo a muerte con su peor enemigo: Merlin. En caso que el mago tenebroso muriera, su mas fiel aprendiz y mano derecha, entraría al portal para sacarlo de allí y quedarse en el lugar de su maestro. La pelea entre estos dos magos fue la mas terrible jamás acontecida. Todo termino, cuando Merlín completamente exhausto, recurrió a un hechizo de magia antigua muy poderosa. Soltó todo su poder en esta potente maldición que lazó contra su enemigo, quien reconociendo su final, logro aparecer en su castillo, donde se encontraba el portal y lo traspaso. Merlín casi muere en la lucha, pero pensó que había acabado con la vida del mago oscuro, ya no podía sentir su presencia.

-Pero podía volver a la vida gracias a ese portal y a su mas fiel sirviente- razonó Harry, - algo parecido a lo que paso con Voldemort y Colagusano, aunque este ultimo solo dio su mano derecha.

-Exactamente Harry- corroboro Dumbledore – fue algo parecido, pero con una diferencia, si bien Peter tenia miedo, dio su mano derecha, pero en cambio el aprendiz de este mago, quería que su maestro volviera a la vida, pero no quería dar su alma a cambio. Pensó, que si capturaba a algún enemigo importante podría sacrificarlo para que su señor volviera. Utilizando magia oscura muy avanzada, logro capturar a un caballero muy importante de la orden de Merlín, el mas fiel y honrado de los caballeros. El caballero fue obligado a traspasar el portal, pero el hechizo no pudo ser completado, el Mago Oscuro no pudo volver de la muerte ya que necesitaba el alma de su "mas fiel seguidor" y éste en su cobardía no la dio. Cuando Merlín se entero de la perdida de su mas fiel hombre, fue hasta el portal para intentar destruirlo, pero le fue imposible. Entonces no encontrando solución lo maldijo "Aquellos que atraviesen este portal, solo podrán volver cuando el mago que los envió ocupe su lugar". Después de hacer esto, lo escondió en lo mas recóndito de su castillo.- termino Dumbledore.

-Muy linda la historia -dijo Harry con algo de cinismo en su voz- pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Harry, cuando murió Black.- intervino Fudge, Harry se estremeció- estaba peleando con Bellatrix Lestrange, verdad?

Harry asintió sin pronunciar palabra

-Según lo que Lupin me dijo, cayó atrás del velo que esta en el Departamento de Misterios ¿no es así?

Harry asintió de nuevo. Empezaba a entender la relación de esa leyenda con aquella reunión.

-Pe.. pero entonces.. el portal del que habla la leyenda...- Harry hablaba muy lento, pensando cada palabra que decía.

-Si Harry, ese portal es el "Velo de la Muerte" – aclaró calmadamente Dumbledore- lo que quiere decir, que para que Sirius vuelva, Bellatrix Lestrange tiene que ocupar su lugar.

Harry no podía articular palabra, estaba paralizado por esa noticia.

-Lo que significa, que después de todo, hay una posibilidad para que Sirius vuelva a la vida- insinuó Lupin mientras le apretaba el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Una lagrimas rodó por la mejilla de Harry, pero rápidamente la retiro con el dorso de su mano..

-Entonces -razono Harry .- podríamos hacer un cambio entre algunos mortifagos de los que están encerrados en Azkaban por ella...

Todos lo miraron y bajaron la mirada.

-No sabes nada ¿eh?-por primera vez tomo la palabra Tonks.

-¿que paso?- pregunto Harry asustado.

-La carcel de Azkaban fue tomada por los Mortifagos que quedaban, los dementores en pleno se les unieron..- Explico la aurora con impotencia.-Todos los presos escaparon, el mundo tango mágico como Muggle esta en graves peligro.

Harry no podía creerlo. Un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia recorrió sus venas. Era como si le hubiesen echado en la cara un balde de agua helada. La esperanza de volver a ver a Sirius se esfumaba. Todos lo miraban.

-Pero.. ¿por que me dicen todas estas cosas? - pregunto Harry, no era que se quejara, pero era mucha información junta, ya se había acostumbrado a las mentiras y a no enterarse de nada hasta ultimo momento.

-Porque me di cuenta que ya eres suficientemente maduro para entender la realidad Harry.-respondió Dumbledore- que el peor error que cometí, fue ocultarte las cosas por intentar protegerte, sin darme cuenta te provoque un mal mayor del que quería evitar.

Harry cerro los ojos intentando controlar todos los sentimientos que bullían en su interior.

-Harry necesitamos que nos ayudes, - dijo Dumbledore con un tono de pesadez en su voz.

-Para que?-Pregunto Harry irritado, furioso y triste, evitando mirar a la cara al Director.

Sintió que el suelo daba vueltas. Ahora entendía el sueño que había tenido, el sentimiento de alegría.

-Creo que has pasado por bastantes cosas malas, pero todas has sabido superarlas.- aporto Dumbledore con una sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a Harry.

No sabia porque pero con solo la presencia de Dumbledore, sus malestares, dudas, y temores disminuían de forma considerable. Aunque aun lo culpaba en parte por la muerte de su padrino y quería odiarlo con toda su alma no podía, simplemente le era imposible.

-Es necesario que podamos contar con tu ayuda Harry...

-Sabe que siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudar.- le recordó.- esta de mas que me lo pida

Dumbledore sonrió complacido

-No podía esperar menos de ti Harry. Ahora debes ir a descansar un poco, tenemos listo tu viaje a la Madriguera y Arthur Weasley te acompañara.

Harry no disimulo sentirse complacido al escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras. Deseaba abandonar el lugar lo mas rápido posible.

Albus abrió la puerta para acompañar a Harry hasta el pequeño despacho de Arthur.

-Espero que estés bien Harry, esto no es simplemente para tu comodidad tengo que advertirte que te están buscando.- termino de explicar el director-. Te enviamos con Arthur porque allí estarás mejor cuidado y vigilado con miembros de la Orden. Aunque en la casa de tus tíos existe la protección de la sangre, ahora que Voldemort se ha hecho mas fuerte temo por tu seguridad. No te preocupes hasta ahora hemos ganado muchas batallas Harry..

Dumbledore le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, esto quería decir que estaba mas que seguro y no tenia que preocuparse tanto.

Harry se saco un terrible peso de encima en ese momento y muchas de sus preocupaciones se esfumaron.

Por medio de polvos Flu Harry llego a la madriguera acompañado del señor Weasley. Al poner un pie en la cocina, el primer rostro que vio fue el de su inseparable amigo Ron.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, hacia bastante que no se veían. Con todo el ruido que se armo aparecieron rápidamente los Gemelos, la Madre de Ron, y Ginny, quien se sonrojo al ver como la miraba Harry. Había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron o al menos eso le pareció, al chico. Ron le propinó un codazo a su amigo ya que todos se habían quedado mirando la expresión de su cara, riendo sin disimular.

-Harry, querido¿como estas?- le sonrió la madre de Ron que lo quería como un hijo mas.

-Bien- contesto Harry.

-Ven Harry tus cosas ya están en mi habitación.- dijo Ron quien le dedico una sugestiva mirada

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto Harry una vez que estuvieron en el piso superior.

-Vi la cara que pusiste al ver de nuevo a Ginny- le explico en un tono de complicidad .- te traje para que mis hermanos no te hagan quedar mal frente a toda mi familia.

Harry sonrió y agradeció a su amigo. Quería mucho a los gemelos Weasley pero sabia que las bromas de ese estilo no le convenían.

-Para que te llamaron al Ministerio?-pregunto Ron sin mas preámbulos.

-No te dijo nada tu padre?- se extraño Harry.

-Lo tiene prohibido, cuando le pregunte, me respondió que Fudge no quería que nadie se enterara, así no se corría el riesgo de que el plan que estaban elaborando se arruinara.

-Pero ¿quien podría arruinarlo?- se sorprendió Harry

-Sospechan que hay traidores tanto en el Ministerio como en Hogwarts

Ambos se miraron y supieron al instante quien era el traidor en Hogwarts.

-Malfoy – dijeron juntos

Harry le dijo una versión resumida de lo que había pasado en ese día y justo cuando termino de contarle escucharon los gritos de la señora Weasley desde las escaleras..

-¡Chicos la cena esta lista!

Ron estaba sorprendido, todavía no podía asimilar todo lo que le había dicho su amigo pero en su mente había algo que le preocupaba mas, algo que temía mas que enfrentarse con el mismo Voldemort: expresarle sus sentimientos a Hermione.

Había estado pensando todas las vacaciones y se dio cuenta por fin todo lo que ella significaba para él. No había un momento del día en que no se dibujara su rostro en su mente, recordaba su sonrisa y sus peleas.

Quería hablar esa misma noche con Harry, sabia que él primero se sorprendería, luego se burlaría y por último lo ayudaría.

Cuando bajaron ya todos estaban sentados, Ron al lado de Fred y Harry al lado de Ginny.

-Que rico huele – dijo Harry

-Es mi especialidad – se enorgulleció la señora Weasley

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Harry sintiendo un ruido en su estomago que le demandaba comida a gritos, se estaba muriendo de hambre

-Aquí tienes, son Canelones cielo

Harry se sorprendió. Era una comida Muggle. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, se sirvió y empezó a comer muy rápido.

-¡Harry!... ¡no se te escaparan!- le dijo George al ver como comía

Todos se rieron, Harry se puso colorado

-Déjalo George – le gruño la señora Weasley- seguramente no comió desde que salió de la casa, pobrecito debe estar muriéndose de hambre-

Y así era. Pero no era para menos, con todo lo ocurrido, ni cuenta se había dado del hambre que tenia.

-¿Como pasaste tus vacaciones Harry?- pregunto Percy que ya había vuelto del ministerio.

Todos lo miraron..

-Bien. Bien.. Gracias por preguntar Percy.-

Harry se sentía incomodo al iniciar una conversación con Percy, hacia un par de meses que lo había considerado un loco y recomendado a Ron que no se juntara con él y ahora lo trataba como a un viejo amigo.

Cuando terminaron la cena Ron llamo a Harry para que lo acompañara de nuevo a la habitación.

-Ne... necesito hablar contigo de una cosa muy importante...

Harry se sorprendió de ver tan serio a su amigo, nunca le hablaba de esa forma.

-¿Que pasa Ron?... Me estas preocupando

-Te quiero decir... que... erm... este...me ..

-Es sobre Hermione ¿verdad?- Harry sonrió, solo había algo que ponía tan nervioso a su amigo: hablar sobre ella.

-¿Como lo supiste?- pregunto el pelirrojo mucho mas relajado

-Solo adivine- mintió Harry

-Es que...

Ron tomo aire profundamente. Parecía que le costaba decir lo que quería decir. Harry permaneció en silencio observándolo atentamente.

-¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA! ME ATORMENTA, ME ACUERDO DE SU SONRISA, DE SUS HERMOSOS OJOS.. DIA Y NOCHE SUEÑO CON ELLA!...¡ NO SE QUE ME PASA!-estallo por fin Ron

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, si bien sabia que a Ron le gustaba Hermione desde hacia tiempo, él nunca lo había reconocido.

-Pues.. me alegro por ti Ron, hacen una hermosa pareja- dijo en tono casual, como si fuera algo muy normal reconocer que se piensa en alguien cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada hora.

No sabia que mas decir no era un especialista en cuestiones del corazón.

-¡HARRY!... ¿es que no te das cuenta¡Me estoy muriendo por dentro!... dijo Ron desesperado comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación... no se como reaccionara... pase todas las vacaciones pensando en si se lo diría o no.. cuando por fin me decidí en contarle TODO, me entro pánico... no se como decírselo.. definitivamente necesito ayuda.

-Pues...- dijo una voz desde la puerta

-creo que podemos- dijo otra voz muy parecida

-darte una mano en eso- termino la primera voz que había hablado.

-¿QUE HACEN USTEDES ESCUCHANDO CONVERSACIONES! - grito Ron enojado al saberse descubierto por sus hermanos gemelos.

-Por si no te diste cuenta...- replico George

-Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí- esta vez era Fred

-Cuando oímos sin querer parte de tu conversación- termino George

-Aparte no estabas hablando muy bajo que digamos- acoto Fred

Harry se reía con disimulo, le encantaba como hablaban los gemelos y aparte habían llegado en el momento justo para ayudarlo, ya que él no sabia muy bien como aconsejar a Ron

-Quieres nuestra ayuda ¿no?- dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Ron dudo un instante. No sabia que se traían entre mano sus hermanos pero al fin cedió

-Esta bien ayúdenme.. si es que pueden- dijo con una voz que no denotaba mucha seguridad

-Bien... pero primero les tenemos que dar una GRAAAAAAAAAAAN noticia- dijeron a coro

-¿que paso?-pregunto Ron curioso

-Pues.. bien Hermanito... Harry .. parece ser... comenzó a decir George

-que este año... continuo Fred

-seremos... agrego George con una sonrisa

-COMPAÑEROS DE CURSO!- concluyeron juntos uniéndose en un solo abrazo, encerrando en el medio a Ron y Harry.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Ahora eran Harry y Ron los que hablaron juntos.

- WOW! ...Este año será MUY interesante – sentenció Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Comenzaba a imaginarse un año con los Gemelos. Realmente la idea le encantaba, el que no estaba muy seguro de como responder era Ron

-Pero ¿Qué?.. ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?..-tartamudeaba Ron

-Mira te explicaremos.. Mamá fue a hablar con Dumbledore por el tema de nuestra expulsión cuando las cosas se normalizaron, dijo que quería que volviéramos- George hizo una cara de exasperación- y ya saben cuando a mamá se le pone una idea en la cabeza...

Ambos chicos asintieron, Molly podía ser la mejor del mundo pero cuando quería algo o se enojaba no existía quien la parase.

-Entonces Dumbledore le dijo que esa decisión no estaba en sus manos ya que la expulsión había sido efectuada desde el Ministerio. El mismo Fudge le dio súper poderes como "inquisidora" a la Umbridge– al oír el nombre, los cuatro chico se estremecieron por la rabia, al recordar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por culpa de aquella odiosa mujer-. entonces Dumbledore hablo con Fudge y la única manera de volver al colegio, es volviendo a cursar el Sexto curso... explico Fred suspirando resignado

-Según Fudge "es para que aprendamos, que a un miembro del ministerio se lo debe respetar" – agrego George imitando al ministro.

-Ese Fudge podrá hacer el papel de arrepentido pero en realidad sigue siendo el mismo idiota... concluyo Fred molesto.

-NIÑOOOOOOOS TODOS A LA CAMA! Mañana hay trabajo que hacer- Grito la Señora Weasley desde la cocina.

-Bien hermanito creo que habrá tiempo de hablar de tu problema una vez en el tren camino a Hogwarts... te prometemos que lo pensaremos todo el tiempo que queda.- dijo George y con una sonrisa de complicidad

Se escucho un ¡CRACK!. Y desaparecieron.

Harry y Ron se colocaron sus pijamas y se acostaron. Al poco tiempo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Ron. El moreno no tenia sueño, en realidad con todas las noticias que había recibido ese día, no se sentía tranquilo.

Se hizo la media noche y comprendiendo que no le seria fácil conciliar el sueño, bajo las escaleras y fue al jardín a tomar un poco de fresco. Se acostó en el frió césped. A los pocos minutos sintió que alguien se acercaba y al ver quien era su corazón empezó a acelerarse, nunca le había puesto tan nervioso estar cerca de alguna chica como en esos momentos.

-Hola Harry... ¿no puedes dormir?-Pregunto una suave voz

-Hola Gi... Ginny..-Harry se quedo con la boca abierta cuando la vio, solo una bata la cubría, era impresionante como había cambiado durante el tiempo que no se vieron.

Ya no existía le "pequeña Ginny" ahora era toda una mujer. Sus curvas se habían acentuado y simplemente no había palabras para describir lo hermosa que era.

Ginny se acostó en el césped al lado de Harry intentando ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba verlo con la boca abierta.

Su plan había dado resultado. Estaba viendo por la ventana pensando en su amor imposible, cuando lo vio salir por el patio. Rápidamente se decidió acompañarlo cuando se percato de como iba vestida: Tenia puesto un camisón que en otra época había pertenecido a su madre, unas sandalias con forma de conejo y el pelo revuelto. Se acomodo el pelo, se cambio de ropa y salió rápidamente hacia afuera.

Ginny estaba decidida a que ese año el amor de su vida iba a ser de ella, ahora tenia mucha mas confianza en si misma. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña.

-¿Como estas Harry?- Ginny tenia que iniciar la conversación, él estaba muy ocupado admirando su cuerpo.

Harry volvió a la realidad y viendo como se estaba comportando cerro los ojos y la boca. Su cara adopto un tono un poco mas oscuro que el cabello de la familia Weasley.

-Bien... Bien... Ginny.. Has cambiado mucho.. estas muy .. muy linda- Harry no sabia como pero sus palabras habían salido de su boca sin poder controlarlas.

Ahora la colorada era Ginny, no podía creer que Harry le hubiese dicho eso

-Gracias Harry.. tu también has cambiado...

No se había percatado del cambio que sufrió su cuerpo en los últimos meses, ahora la estatura era casi la misma que la de Ron, pero su cuerpo no era delgado si no que una creciente musculatura se había formado, gracias a los pesados trabajos que le obligaban hacer sus tíos

Lentamente Harry se apoyo en un codo. Miro los ojos cerrados de Ginny, ella intentaba relajarse al sentirse tan nerviosa por las ultimas palabras de Harry.

Y él no sabia lo que hacia. Simplemente no podía controlarse. Se aproximo a Ginny, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de ella, sintió su respiración y sin pensarlo dos veces se fundió en la boca de aquella chica que tanto deseaba. Su sabor era delicioso, sus labios eran tibios y tiernos.

Al principio Ginny se había quedado de piedra, sintiendo como él se acercaba, podía oír los latidos del corazón de él. Sonaban muy fuerte y rápido; seguramente estaba tan nervioso como ella, pero cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, toda su pasión se vio reflejada en ese beso.

Harry al principio la beso tiernamente, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Ginny, pero cuando sintió que ella le devolvía el beso con mucha fuerza y amor, experimentó algo que nunca había sentido. Parecía que con su beso quería marcar al chico y en verdad que lo hizo, le estaba entregando parte de ella, ahora su corazón estaba en sus manos. Harry dio rienda suelta a su pasión y se siguieron besando, acariciando.

Él introdujo sus manos por debajo de la bata, deleitándose sin problemas con la suavidad de la piel femenina. Ginny suspiro al sentir sus carias mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabellera azabache.

Las manos masculinas se apoderaron de los pechos de ella, algo que hizo a ambos sorprenderse. Harry no podía creer lo que hacia, pero era tan increíblemente satisfactorio que decidió continuar mientras Ginny no se lo impidiera. Y como impedírselo, si ella estaba tan embelesada con lo que sentía que no tenia tiempo para pensar.

Y en un arrebato de locura, él rápidamente le quito la bata.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, conteniendo la respiración.

Él con el temor de que ella respondiera de forma violenta, ante aquel acto. Ella deseando que continuara, por lo que le sonrió con picardía.

Y antes de que tuviese tiempo de arrepentirse Harry comenzó a besar y a succionar con suavidad los pechos femeninos. Ella gimió complacida.

De pronto comenzaron a sentir urgencia por mas. Pero una luz de cordura invadió el cerebro de Ginny y contra su voluntad aparto aquellos labios de su piel.

-No Harry... susurro excitada

-No te gusta?... pregunto él con incertidumbre

-Mucho...- confeso sin problemas...- pero creo que mejor me voy.

-No... no te vallas... le pidió Harry apartándose... prometo portarme bien... pero no te vallas.

-Esta bien... acepto ella... me quedo... pero guarda la compostura

Él asintió, haciendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de contenerse mientras contemplaba como Ginny volvía a vestirse. Y fue solo en ese momento que se percato de cuan excitado estaba.

Ella se tendió en la hierba y con ademán de su mano le invito a tenderse a su lado. Harry así lo hizo y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, aunque de una forma mas tranquila y pausada. Sin embargo era difícil poder apagar el fuego que ardía dentro de ellos. Por lo que él decidió cumplir con su promesa. La abrazo, ignorando su mirada interrogativa.

Para su alivio Ginny no insistió, porque había comprendido que era mejor calmarse. Y sin pronunciar palabras, abrazados, como si fueran uno, se durmieron en el calor de la persona que tanto les había hecho sentir esa noche.


	2. Cap 2

Capitulo Dos

Ron despertó, se fijo en la cama del lado. Estaba vacía. Consulto la hora y eran las 5.50 de la mañana. Bajo hacia la cocina para ver si Harry estaba allí. Se sorprendió de que la puerta hacia el patio estuviese abierta. Salió y cuando vio dos cuerpos tendidos en el suave césped se acerco lentamente y al descubrir quienes eran, tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para contener el grito que se anudo en su garganta.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí? - susurro lo más bajo que pudo

Harry y Ginny se despertaron para ver de donde provenía esa voz y pronto se separaron sumamente contrariados.

-Es que no me escucharon?...pregunto Ron .

Su voz temblaba de furia contenida y repitiendo la pregunta, susurro aun mas bajo.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?

-Es que... yo salí a tomar aire y me encontré con Harry, nos pusimos a charlar y nos quedamos dormidos.- Ginny habló con total seriedad, poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

Ron se tranquilizo un poco, por un instante penso que su mejor amigo había estado haciendo cosas "raras" con su hermanita.

-Harry tu cama te espera- le recordó Ron con furia contenida

Harry trago fuerte. Sabia que en ese momento no existía la posibilidad de decir "en un rato subo"

Menos mal que Ron se dio vuelta inmediatamente y se fue hacia su dormitorio. Ginny sabia que si la veía vestida con la ropa que llevaba, la acusaría con sus padres o quizás haría algo peor, porque su hermano era un chico muy celoso.

-Adios Ginny- dijo Harry con claridad, para que escuchara Ron, pero apenas éste se dio vuelta, la atrajo hacia si y le dio un apasionado beso.

Después salió corriendo tras Ron, para que éste no sospechara.

Cuando él la soltó, Ginny se quedo contemplándolo, no se esperaba ese ultimo beso, en realidad no había planeado nada de lo ocurrido esa noche, aunque lo deseaba hacia bastante. Se encamino hacia su dormitorio pensando que, esa, sin duda era la mejor noche de su vida hasta ese momento.

Cuando los dos muchachos llegaron a la habitación de Ron, éste se disculpo, había pensado cosas que no eran. Aunque, quizás no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero Harry disimulo las ganas de reír, y fingió aceptar algo ofendido las explicaciones de su amigo, ya que como le dijo el pelirrojo, sabia que a Ginny le gustaba Harry desde hacia mucho y se había hecho el propósito, de aceptar que su mejor amigo y su hermana estuviesen de novios, y le aseguro no hacer nada mas, para impedir que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos.

-CHICOOOOOOOOS! El desayuno esta servido!- Grito Molly desde la cocina

Harry no podía abrir los ojos, solo había dormido 3 horas. Se dio una ducha para intentar despertarse, pero eso no sirvió para borrar las ojeras que tenia, aunque una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro cada vez que recordaba la causa por la cual había dormido poco.

Ambos chicos bajaron, cuando se sentaron en la mesa estaba toda la familia Weasley. Percy había llegado temprano. Ahora tenia su propio departamento. Harry busco con la mirada a Ginny pero no la encontró.

-¿Donde esta Ginny?- pregunto Ron, notando también la ausencia de su hermana.

-Deja en paz a tu hermana Ronald Weasley- le reclamó Molly enojada- no la dejas vivir en paz, todo el día tras de ella, siguiéndola. Ya no es una nena y sabe cuidarse sola, así que desde este momento te prohibo que la vuelvas a molestar.

-Esta bien mamá- dijo Ron a regañadientes.

Harry ya conocía esa voz de falsa disculpa, la empleaba muchas veces con Hermione. Sabia que su amigo no haría caso a su madre, mucho menos si se trataba de su "hermanita".

-Ginny dijo que no se sentía bien y por eso no le apetecía comer- contestó la pregunta el señor Weasley.

Harry sonrió para si mismo, Ginny podía ser la mas chica de la familia Weasley, pero definitivamente era la mas astuta. Sabia que si aparecían los dos con ojeras serian objeto de preguntas un poco incomodas.

-Harry que estuviste haciendo anoche que tienes esas ojeras?- pregunto con una picara sonrisa uno de los gemelos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Erm... yo.. anoche.. - Harry se había quedado de piedra ante esa pregunta.

-Terminamos de hacer un deber que nos encargo Snape – Mintió Ron para salvar a su amigo.

-Chicos como les dije ayer, desde hoy hasta el día que regresen a Hogwarts, deberán cortar los Robles Mágicos que están atrás de nuestra casa, porque queremos ampliar la madriguera y necesitamos ese terreno.- dijo la señora Weasley como restándole importancia al trabajo.

-¡MAMAAAAAA, son muy grandes y aparte no podremos solos – protestaron los Gemelos.

-Por eso les ayudaran Harry y Ron- termino Molly Weasley- Ahora a trabajar

Era cierto que eran grandes y también muy pesados, a mitad del día Harry ya no sentía sus brazos y sus piernas le temblaban. Fueron hasta la casa a almorzar. Cuando se dirigían hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

-¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?- Bramo la señora Weasley

-A descansar mama!- dijo un George enojado

-Ni lo sueñen con este ritmo no terminaran antes de volver a Hogwarts y yo que pensaba que tenia hijos fuertes y sanos, son unos debiluchos... ¡Mira estos brazos!- exclamo tocando los flacos brazos de Ron... Vuelvan a trabajar ¡AHORA!-

Sabían que una orden así era imposible de desobedecer, así que se encaminaron pesadamente, hacia otra "jornada laboral".

Un día cuando terminaron de desayunar, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacia su pesado trabajo cuando Molly los llamo y les dijo que por ese día y el siguiente quedaban libres del trabajo.

El motivo: el cumpleaños de Harry.

-SI!- Gritaron los cuatro jóvenes y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Pero antes.. Ron y Harry vengan acá. - dijo la señora Weasley.

Los dos se acercaron tímidamente temiendo alguna reprimenda, aunque no se imaginaban que podían haber hecho.

-Me imagino que tienen todo ordenado allá arriba en sus habitaciones.. Esta tarde llega Hermione por si lo habían olvidado..

-QUE? -Harry casi queda sordo al oír el grito de Ron

-¿Que no se los había dicho? pregunto despreocupadamente la madre de Ron-seguramente se me paso por alto.. con tantos quehaceres domésticos..- y salió de la cocina..

Ron se desplomo en la silla mas cercana, Harry lo entendía. Todavía no se había preparado para enfrentarse con el peor de sus miedos: declarársele a Hermione.

Si bien el pelirrojo había cambiado su actitud y su timidez había quedado en el pasado, aun tenia mucho temor de como respondiese ella.

Harry después de un largo rato logro levantarlo de la silla y lo llevo hacia la habitación. Una vez allí el pelirrojo se tranquilizo y tomo la decisión a decirle todo a Hermione esa misma tarde. Harry se puso muy contento y se fue a bañar.

Cuando salió se encontró con que el dormitorio estaba impecable, parecía trabajo de un Elfo Domestico, toda la ropa perfectamente acomodada, las camas tendidas, y todo reluciente.

-¡Ron! Arreglaste tu solo el dormitorio.- exclamo con sorpresa Harry

-Es.. que creo que debemos dar la impresión de que somos organizados y prolijos ¿no?- dijo Ron intentando que su voz sonara tranquila, pero su amigo noto que las orejas se le habían puesto rojas.

-Si.. si claro Ron... Pero mejor pasa a darte una ducha así estarás... mas.. presentable.. para .. tu sabes..- Harry dijo esto lentamente para disfrutar la reacción que sus palabras provocarían en Ron.

El color de la cara de su amigo tomo un tono rojo oscuro y entro rápidamente al baño.

Harry aprovecho su tiempo a solas para acomodar su baúl. Lo vació todo sobre la cama y empezó a acomodarlo. Doblo con cuidado sus túnicas. Y vio el espejo que le había regalado su padrino. Una extraña sensación se apodero de su cuerpo, el pecho de le cerro y se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta, una lagrima se le escapo.

Cuanto lo extrañaba, pero ahora se había fijado una meta, Voldemort no importaba, solo sabia una cosa, ese año se esforzaría en el E.D y sacaría un par de libros de la sección prohibida para aprender todo sobre las artes oscuras y su defensa, ese año tenia otro objetivo: Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella pasaría a ocupar el lugar de su padrino Sirius Black en el Velo. Viva o muerta.

En ese momento entro Ginny a la habitación para darle un mensaje a Ron.

Harry la miro sorprendido y esperanzado. Desde aquella noche, casi ni habían hablado, la relación era la misma pero parecía que Ginny lo evitaba y cada vez que se cruzaban las miradas ella se ponía colorada.

La joven no quería presionar a Harry y había pensado que era mejor no forzar las cosas.

Vio a Harry con el espejo en la mano. Sabia a quien había pertenecido. Sabia que fue un regalo de Sirius. Se sintió conmovida y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo. En esos brazos tan tiernos se largo a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida intentando desahogar toda la pena que sentía, por que lo mas parecido a un padre había muerto.

Pasaron un rato así, sin decir palabra, cuando Harry termino de llorar levanto la mirada, se poso en los ojos de Ginny y susurro..

- Gracias...

-No te preocupes Harry, ya paso... todo va a estar bien..- le aseguro Ginny tratando de consolarlo

Ginny esbozo una tímida sonrisa y bajo la mirada, no podía resistir mirar directamente esos ojos verdes, pero Harry le levanto la cara

-Hay algo que quiero decirte...

El corazón de Harry golpeaba fuertemente su pecho pero no tanto como el de Ginny.

-Ginny..Me gustas .. y mucho..- no dejo siquiera que ella le contestara y tomándola de sorpresa le dio un tierno beso.

Como extrañaba ese sabor, esos labios tan suaves. Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama sin darle importancia a toda la ropa que faltaba acomodar, lo único que importaba era seguir sintiendo los labios del otro.

Ella se coloco sobre él. Y mas que besos, necesitaban volver a sentir la piel del otro.

Ginny escondió sus manos por entre la camisa de Harry.

Pero en ese momento Ron salió del baño..

-¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA ACA!- pregunto Ron sin darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y que alguien se encontraba parado allí.

-HERMIONE!- grito Harry quien había vuelto su mirada, hacia la puerta, al sentir un perfume inundar la habitación

Ron se quedo de piedra, se olvido el motivo de su enojo y cuando se dio vuelta solo pudo ver una cara que venia hacia él, y su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir unos tibios brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

-Los extrañe mucho- decía Hermione mientras soltaba a Ron y se dirigía a abrazar a Harry.

Ginny también se abrazo a Hermione y ambas sonrieron de una manera cómplice. Hermione nunca saludaría a ambos chicos con un abrazo y menos a Ron. Solo lo hizo para salvar a Harry y a Ginny de una situación muy "delicada".

-Hermione no te esperábamos sino hasta la tarde- dijo Harry

Pero ella no respondía tenia sus ojos fijos en una cosa... En Ron

-Hermione.. ¿Hola?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara.

Ron al darse cuenta de que había salido solo cubriéndose las partes inferiores con un Boxer se avergonzó mucho.

Hermione estaba embobada mirando a Ron..

Harry y Ginny contemplaron divertidos la situación.

-Ron.. -Dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse- Estas .. muy cambiado..-

Era cierto, Harry lo acababa de notar.

-Bueno..- dijo Ginny- llego el momento de irnos, se viene una conversación solo de mujeres..- y sonriéndole a Harry salió de la habitación arrastrando a Hermione con ella.

Ron no se había movido desde el abrazo de Hermione, ni siquiera pronunciaba palabra.

-¡Todos a comer!- grito una conocida voz desde abajo.

Ron reacciono ante la voz de su madre. Miro a Harry y una enorme sonrisa ensancho su rostro.

-Me abrazo... ¡Hermione me abrazo!...- Ron dijo esto casi en un susurro pero la voz denotaba toda su felicidad-

Harry le dedico una picara sonrisa.

-Ya esta Harry, no me mires así... ¿es que no lo entiendes?.- le reprocho el pelirrojo algo exasperado.- Ella ya dio el primer paso, ahora se me fue la timidez, la voy a conquistar a como de lugar.

Diciendo esto se vistió rápidamente y salió directo hacia la cocina, Harry lo siguió contento de que se hubiese olvidado del pequeño incidente con su hermanita.

En la tarde dieron un paseo por las afueras de la madriguera...

-Hermione al final no nos dijiste porque viniste antes – pregunto Ron, mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco

-Porque quería verlos... ¿que acaso no me extrañabas Ron?- Ella no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

-Si te extrañamos y no sabes cuanto.- contesto Ron sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

-Ron, yo puedo hablar por mi mismo- dijo Harry sonriente- yo también te extrañe Hermione pero al parecer no tanto como Ron.

Lo había hecho, había dicho lo justo, tanto Hermione como Ron se sonrojaron y por un largo rato no dijeron palabras.

Después de caminar sin dirección, viendo que se estaban alejando de la casa decidieron volver pero cuando Ron levanto la vista y miro a Harry se acordó de algo.

-mmm.. Me parece que hay alguien aquí, que cree que me olvide de algo que paso antes de que tu llegaras Hermione.. - ahora era el turno de Harry y Ginny sonrojarse...¿Qué?... ¡acaso crees que solo ustedes pueden reírse de nosotros?- se burlo Ron.

Harry y Ginny se sorprendieron del cambio de actitud, no se había enojado ni puesto a gritar, por lo menos era un avance.

A la mañana siguiente un grito despertó a Harry muy temprano

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!- Eran Hermione, Ginny, Ron y los Gemelos.

Todos se tiraron encima de él en la cama y lo aplastaron.

Cuando se recupero recibió mas felicitaciones de las que nunca había tenido en un cumpleaños, seguramente seria el mejor de su vida.

-Abre los regalos Harry- dijeron los Gemelos entusiasmados

Harry abrió primero el regalo de Hermione: era un libro de Artes Oscuras "Como aprender las Artes Oscuras y usarlas para el bien"

-Wow Hermione-exclamo Harry

-Pensé que serviría para las clases del E.D.- dijo Hermione sonriente.

El regalo de Ron era un kit para mantenimiento de escobas.

El de Ginny lo dejo para abrir a solas, gracias a una mirada de esta, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta. El regalo de Lupin era un libro "Todas las maldiciones desde el siglo XV".

El de Hagrid muchos chocolates de HoneyDunkes.

El de Moody un detector de tenebrismo.

El de la señora Weasley el típico suéter con una H en el centro.

El de Dooby un calcetín rojo con un león y otro calcetín amarillo con varias saetas de fuego.

Por ultimo quedaba el regalo de los Gemelos que estaban ansiosos por que lo abriera.

-BOOM!

Toda la Madriguera tembló. Los chicos en la habitación quedaron en el piso. Toda la ropa desparramada, y desde el techo caían dulces, chocolates, y grageas de todos los sabores.

-FUNCIONO!- gritaron Fred y George

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO ACA?- reclamo furiosa la señora Weasley.

-Solo fue una.. pequeña broma mamá- aclaro George poniendo cara de inocente

-Agradezcan que hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry, porque si no..- Dijo la señora Weasley un poco mas tranquila al ver a salvo a todos sus hijos... y por cierto... ¡esto llego para ustedes!

La sonrisa del rostro de Harry y Ron se borro de inmedianto, en cambio la de Hermione se amplio considerablemente.

-Cartas de Hogwarts... chillo Hermione... los TIMOS...

Corrió hasta la señora Weasley y casi le arrebato el manojo de sobres, escritos con tinta verde.

Busco desesperadamente el suyo, pero al encontrarlo perdió rápidamente el valor.

-Oh léelo tu Ginny... yo simplemente no puedo...

Harry tomo los sobres tomo el suyo y paso otro a Ron. Ginny ya había abierto el sobre de Hermione.

-¿Qué paso?... dime... suspendí en todo ¿verdad?.- dijo la morena mordiéndose las uñas

-No seas tonta... le reclamo Ginny... obtuviste "sobresaliente" en todos.

Harry sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga. Aquello para nada era una sorpresa, aunque Hermione lo asumía como tal. Luego clavo su mirada en el sobre que tenia entre sus manos, miro luego de reojo a Ron, cuyo rostro estaba algo pálido y sudoroso. Suspiro y sin mas preámbulos rasgo el sobre y saco un pergamino. No podía creerlo, había obtenido un Sobresaliente en Defensa contra las artes oscuras y un Excelentes Expectativas en el resto de las materias, hasta en Pociones. Aquello debía de ser un error. Sin embargo el pergamino venia firmado por Dumbledore y cada uno de los jefes de casa.

-¡Aprobé todas!.- exclamó Ron incrédulo y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro... puedes creerlo Harry... ¡aprobé!

-Te felicito Ron.- dijo Hermione que le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Ron la miro sumamente agradado. Y sin pensarlo inclino un poco su cabeza y la beso suavemente en los labios. La chica se ruborizó, mirando luego a su alrededor. Pero parecía que nadie se había percatado de lo ocurrido. De pronto todos estaban ocupados en otras cosas: la señora Weasley reprimía a los gemelos por el inusual "regalo". Harry y Ginny comentaban sobre los TIMOS.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- le susurro Ron al oído...

Esa tarde fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles escolares.

Se separaron: Las chicas fueron a la tienda de túnicas y los chicos a la tienda de artículos para el quidditch.

Harry y Ron estaban entusiasmados observando los nuevos modelos de escobas, cuando una dulce vos se dejo escuchar a sus espaldas

-Hola chicos...

Ambos amigos volvieron su mirada y para su sorpresa, una linda chica les sonreía.

-Hola Susan¿cómo la pasas?.- pregunto Ron con un sonrisa

Harry la detallo. No podía creer que esa hermosura era Susan Bones. No recordaba que luciera tan bien cuando asistía a las reuniones del ED.

La chica se percato de la mirada del moreno sobre ella, por lo que le dedico una coqueta mirada, que hizo a Harry experimentar un aleteo en su estomago.

-¡Compañeros!... que alegría verlos... dijo Seamus que se acerco a ellos.

Se saludaron amistosamente y pronto se les unió Neville y Dean. Harry intentaba mantener el hilo de la conversación con sus amigos, pero la mirada de Susan sobre él lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

-Esta es la Aurora Boreal... comento Seamus señalando una nueva escoba de modelo aerodinámico... y allá esta la Cometa 3000... vamos a verla

Harry intento seguir a sus compañeros hacia el estante, donde una impresionante escoba era exhibida dentro de un cubo de cristal dando vueltas. Sin embargo el moreno no pudo dar mas de dos pasos, porque la chica se lo impidió, tomándolo de la mano y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo... ¿me concedes unos minutos?

-Si claro, dime.- dijo Harry algo sorprendido.

-No aquí... ven conozco un lugar cerca donde podemos hablar

Y dicho esto, abandonaron el lugar y caminaron por una pequeña callejuela paralela al negocio de quidditch. Se detuvieron cerca de una pequeña fuente. Harry admiro el lugar ya que nunca había estado allí. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Susan subiendo por uno de sus brazos.

-He pensado tanto en ti durante este verano... dijo ella con vos suave.

La chica se coloco frente a él y entrelazo sus dos manos en la nuca del moreno.

Harry no supo como reaccionar. Podía sentir su calor y oler su perfume.

Susan acerco sus labios mas y suavemente los poso sobre los de Harry.

El chico se sorprendió sobremanera al verla cerrar los ojos y al sentir que abría su boca para profundizar el beso. Y cerrando también los ojos, se dejo llevar correspondiéndole sin problemas.

Aquello era muy diferente a algo que hubiese experimentado con anterioridad. No tenia comparación alguna. Sentía una nueva sensación nacer en su corazón. Nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando besaba a Ginny.

Luego de varios minutos se separaron. Y Susan le sonrió con picardía.

-Me gustas mucho Harry...

Él trago fuerte; no encontraba palabra. La primera idea que llegó a su mente fue decirle que estaba comprometido con Ginny, pero algo en su interior le hizo callar.

-No se que decir Susan... me tomas por sorpresa... dijo con una media sonrisa

-No tienes nada que decirme Harry... conque me beses basta

Ella lo atrajo de nuevo hacia si, y sin limitaciones se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Y poco a poco se fueron sumando caricias hasta que de nuevo la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse.

-Tengo que irme Harry... nos veremos el primero de septiembre...

Susan le dio un ultimo beso y salió casi corriendo, dejando a Harry totalmente confundido, pero sumamente complacido.

Salió de la callejuela, luego de limpiarse los labios con un pañuelo. Miro a ambos lados de la calle principal y cerca de la heladería pudo divisar a sus amigos, que permanecían cerca de la entrada Parecían buscar con la mirada a alguien.

Se acerco a ellos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notara las emociones que bullían dentro de él.

-Harry ¿dónde demonios te has metido?... te hemos buscado por todos lados... casi grito Ron al verlo

-Nos tenias preocupados... pensamos que algo te había pasado... dijo Hermione muy nerviosa

-Estas bien Harry?... pregunto Ginny dudosa... tus mejillas están rojas y calientes

La pelirroja había tocado su rostro al verlo tan colorado. Harry retrocedió un poco para apartarse de ella. Pero le sonrió para evitar que las sospechas crecieran

-Es que me perdí... mintió... escuche voces... pensé que eran los mortifagos y por eso abandone la tienda de quidditch y me perdí por un callejuela...

No pudo disimular el sentirse nervioso al mentir de esa forma, y mas aun cuando le mentía a Ginny; pero esa actitud ayudo a que los chicos creyeran en sus explicaciones.

-Oh... tranquilo... ya estas con nosotros... dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pero de todas formas no vuelvas a hacernos eso Harry... le recrimino Hermione... nos preocupamos mucho

-Cierto compañero... no debes andar solo por allí... le recordó Ron... y si hubiesen sido mortifagos de verdad?

Se sentía algo extraño. Intento buscar en su interior un sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo de nuevo aquella sensación que experimento al besar a Susan lo domino y sonriendo dijo

-Todo esta bien... vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al caldero chorreante, los gemelos se les unieron. De pronto varios ¡CRACKS! se escucharon. Gracias a sus reflejos adquiridos del Quidditch, Harry fue el primero en darse vuelta y vio venir un rayo rojo hacia sus amigos

-¡PROTEGO!- Grito colocándose delante de ellos, haciendo que el hechizo rebotara.

-Tanto tiempo...- una voz que arrastraba las palabras se escucho, todos los magos y brujas presentes en el caldero chorreante corrían a esconderse, pero ellos tenían las varitas fuertemente agarradas listos para dar batalla.

Eran diez Mortifagos encapuchados, pero el que hablo era Lucius Malfoy

-Me gustaría divertirme con ellos antes de que los mates Lucius

-No hay tiempo para juegos Bellatrix.- dijo Malfoy molesto.- vamos a lo que vinimos

Un frió recorrió la espalda de Harry Potter al escuchar aquel nombre. Sus ojos mostraban una mirada tranquila y con profundo odio a la vez.

Harry avanzo dos pasos mirando directamente a Bellatrix.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, incluso los Mortifagos no reaccionaban, sus amigos lo miraban con temor.

-¡IMPERIO! - Grito Harry, el haz de luz le pego en el pecho a Bellatrix, quien choco de bruces contra una pared.

Una batalla dio comienzo. No se distinguían los gritos ni los hechizos.

Eran menos pero habían tomado a los mortifagos por sorpresa y ahora Bellatrix Lestrange los ayudaba gracias al imperio de Harry.-

-¡FINITE INCANTATEM!- grito Malfoy apuntando con su varita a Bellatrix.

Esta se recobro y miro a Harry con odio.

-Vamos ¿te vas a quedar alli parada solo mirándome?.. defiéndete... atácame... le reto calmadamente Harry

La mortifaga lanzo un grito de furia y salto para acercarse a Harry

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- Grito Bellatrix, un haz de luz verde se dirigía hacia Harry, pero este logro esquivarlo.

-Vamos.. ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- Rió Harry.

-JAJA TE PARECES A MI PRIMITO SIRIUS BLACK, SIEMPRE TAN ALTANERO PERO AL FINAL MURIO COMO EL PEOR DE LOS MAGOS- grito Bellatrix para hacerse escuchar.

Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, su mente se cerro. Solo quería hacer una cosa, hacer sufrir a Bellatrix Lestrange

-¡CRUCIO!- Grito Harry, el hechizo tomo desprevenida a la Mortifaga y le pego en el pecho.

La mujer empezó a retorcerse en el piso, y a gritar desesperadamente.

Harry contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, le gustaba verla sufrir, le producía un retorcido placer ver a su peor enemiga con el cuerpo contorsionado y el rostro desfigurado por el dolor que le causaba la maldición.

De pronto un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la voz de Ginny, un mortifago la había golpeado y la apuntaba triunfante con la varita.

-¡DESMAIUS! - grito Harry.

El mortifago cayo al suelo dejando libre a Ginny.

Cuando Harry levanto la mirada cada uno de sus amigos se debatía en duelo con un mortifago, los otros se enfrentaban con algunos comensales que les presentaban una débil pelea.

-¡EXPELIARMUS! –

Harry soltó la varita y salió despedido hacia atrás, Bellatrix tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

-Como siempre Potter, defendiendo a tus amiguitos- soltó una carcajada- ahora llego tu hora. Bellatrix levanto la varita y apunto a Harry

-AVADA KED..

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- Hermione le había salvado la vida a Harry.

Bellatrix cayo como una tabla al suelo. El mortifago con el que hacia unos instantes, la morena había estado luchando, ahora se encontraba en el piso, y unas cuerdas rodeaban su cuerpo.

Cuando Hermione corría para ayudar a Harry, un haz de luz roja salió disparado hacia ella, era Antonin Dolohov que en la pelea había perdido su capucha y a sus pies estaba Fred inconsciente.

Antes que Harry pudiera levantarse, Ron corrió hacia Hermione, empujándola, ambos cayeron en el suelo, y así el rayo se estrello contra una pared haciéndola pedazos.

¡CRACK!

-DESMASIUS!-

Diez personas gritaron este hechizo apuntando hacia diferentes mortifagos. Varios lograron esquivarlos pero tres mortifagos cayeron al suelo.

-ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI POTTER- Dolohov era el que gritaba, agarro una mano de Bellatrix y ambos desaparecieron, otros mortifagos los imitaron.

-¿Están Bien ? - Pregunto Tonks, todos estaban vivos, y concientes excepto Fred.

-Gracias a Dios que llegaron- dijo Hermione sin ocultar lo asustada que estaba.

Los miembros de la orden del Fénix habían aparecido en el momento justo.

-¿Por qué no intentaron escaparse?- pregunto Lupin jadeante.

-Yo no pienso seguir escapando... cada vez que aparezcan les daré pelea... y juro ante todos los que me escuchan que agarrare a Bellatrix Lestrange aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.- las palabras de Harry provocaron un inmediato silencio.

-Así se habla muchacho- dijo Moody orgulloso.

Se llevo una mirada severa de los demás miembros de la orden.

-Debemos llevarnos a ese chico de aquí- Era Kingsey, refiriéndose a Fred- lo llevaremos a San Mungo para que lo revisen.

-Eso es demasiado Kingsey solo fue un Hechizo Aturdidor.. mira.. ¡ENERVATE! -Dijo Moody- Fred abrió sus ojos- ¿lo ves?

-¿Que haremos con estos? - pregunto Tonks mirando con asco a los cuatro Mortifagos que estaban desmayados en el suelo.

-Yo me encargo – intervino Moody, - los llevare a Azkaban.

-No era que Azkaban había sido abandonada por los dementores?- pregunto Ron

-Si, pero ahora la controlan varios Aurores y miembros capacitados del ministerio.- contesto Lupin

-Desde cuando has perfeccionado de esa forma las maldiciones imperdonables muchacho?- pregunto Moody dirigiéndose a Harry

-Simplemente las hice, no se como pero me salieron. Supongo que el odio hacia Bellatrix me ayudo a concentrarme aun mas.- dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

-El odio es un sentimiento muyfuerte Harry, no muchos son capaces de controlarlo- dijo Tonks

-Es lo único que siento hacia ella- Dijo con un tono frió dando la conversación por finalizada.

-Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo Harry.- dijo Lupin con seriedad.- acércate a esa botella de allí

Obedeció sin mediar palabra, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir. Lupin también la agarro para acompañarlo y murmuró

-PORTUS!.

Sintieron una sacudida desde el centro del estomago y los pies se desprendieron del suelo, después de unos instantes se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Se levantaron y se acomodaron las túnicas.

-Hola Harry- Una voz tranquila hablo, era Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. Sus ojos como siempre transmitían paz al hablar.

-Hola – dijo el moreno sin poder ocultar su molestia.

Tenia la idea de que Dumbledore le reprocharía su actitud. Y en ese momento no se sentía con el animo suficiente como para fingir que estaba arrepentido.

-Lo que hiciste esta tarde fue una locura Harry, pusiste en peligro cinco vidas que nada tienen que ver con esto.- dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos

-Ellos se quedaron, yo no se los pedí- Respondió fríamente Harry

-Tu sabes que ellos darían su vida por ti... entiendo que quieras recuperar a Sirius, pero para eso debes entrenarte... hoy doy gracias a Merlín que no paso ninguna desgracia, pero tu sabes que eres responsable de las vidas de tus amigos.- le recordó el director.

-Si, lo se- reconoció Harry un poco aturdido, no se había detenido a pensar, bajo la mirada - lo siento profesor es que en verdad lo extraño mucho

-Te dije que te entiendo Harry, yo al igual que tu estoy cansado de esto, y si queremos que todo acabe, vamos a tener que empezar a enfrentarnos...es por esto que entre todos los miembros de la Orden Del Fénix hemos decidido que desde hoy, el día de tu cumpleaños, seas un miembro más de la Orden- concluyo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

Harry no podía creerlo, era un sueño. Al fin le deban un lugar real en la batalla. Era su hora.

Honraría su lugar y no defraudaría a la persona que había confiado en el, Albus Dumbledore.

-Será un honor- dijo Harry firmemente.

-Sin embargo creo que debemos hablar de algunas cosas... dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna

Harry le sostuvo la mirada, aunque sentía como si el viejo mago estaba hurgando en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Dime Harry con toda sinceridad... ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a los dos nuevos sentimientos que hoy experimentaste?.- pregunto Dumbledore con paciencia

-No se de que me habla... dijo eludiendo la pregunta.

Claro que sabia de lo que el director hablaba. Lo sabia muy bien, porque aun bullían en su interior.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo... y se que te sientes confundido... y no es para menos... sin embargo también te sientes eufórico, porque son dos sentimientos que te hacen sentir fuerte y capas de vencer barreras... pero debes tener cuidado Harry... a veces no es bueno dejarse llevar por los instintos...

-Confié en mi profesor... no haré nada que pueda defraudarlo.- dijo Harry con respeto

-A quien no debes defraudar Harry... es a ti mismo... le recordó Dumbledore... y no dudes nunca en acudir a mi, cuantas veces lo necesites.

-Así lo haré profesor... confirmo Harry... tratare de ser un digno miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Dumbledore lo observo por unos segundos. Harry sabia muy bien a que se refería el director con sus palabras, pero no quería negarse la posibilidad de conocer mas de cerca esos dos nuevos sentimientos: la vanidad y el odio.

-Esta bien Harry, voy a confiar en ti, como hasta ahora lo he hecho. Vamos, ponte de pie, debo marcarte como nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix- dijo Dumbledore dándole un voto de confianza al chico- Ábrete la camisa

Harry lo hizo sin dudar.

Dumbledore levanto su varita apunto el pecho de Harry y dijo fuertemente

-Por el poder que me confiere La Orden Del Fénix te marco a ti Harry Potter, como parte de la organización mas importante para la lucha contra el lado Oscuro... ¿Estas dispuesto a dar la vida por cada uno de los miembros?

-Si Señor- contesto firmemente.

-In nominis Fenix!- un calor inundo el pecho de Harry,

-Desde ahora ten siempre la seguridad, de que nosotros también daremos la vida por ti.

-Gracias profesor.- dijo Harry algoabrumado

-Ahora te puedes sentar – le sugirió Dumbledore con amabilidad.

Harry así lo hizo. Aun no podía creerlo. Era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, igual como lo habían sido sus padres.

-Ten esta túnica

Dumbledore le entrego una elegante túnica color Negro con un Fénix bordado en oro ubicado en su pecho del lado izquierdo.

-Ahora le agregaremos esto- y haciendo un movimiento con la varita dibujo dos siglas en la manga derecha: E.D. -Harry , este año tendrásla obligacionde entrenar a la Entidad de Defensa o Ejercito de Dumbledore, como quieras llamarlo y cuando sean lo suficientemente capaces formaran parte de La Orden Del Fénix. Ahora ten estas túnicas que darás cuando comiencen.

Le entrego otras 20 túnicas con la sigla E.D., bordadascon rojofuego en el brazo derecho.

-Será una materia nueva y podrás dar o quitar puntos, así como asignar deberes, y esas cosas... continuo explicando el director de Hogwarts... Espero que uses estos privilegios con responsabilidad. Ahora puedes retirarte.

-Antes tengo una pregunta.- intento aclarar Harry

-¿Que pasa Harry?- dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore

-La Orden Del Fenix no era secreta?- pregunto Harry

-Lo fue hasta el año pasado, ahora el Ministro Fudge sabe de nuestra existencia. Tarde o temprano teníamos que darnos a conocer. Por supuesto que algunos de nuestros miembros están en el anonimato, su papel es ser espías, pero los demás siempre usamos estas túnicas – dijo mostrándole la túnica que tenia bajo su capa de viaje, era idéntica a la de Harry, pero sin las siglas E.D.

-De donde viene profesor?- pregunto Harry curioso, al notar por primera vez que el despacho Dumbledore estaba algo desordenado, parecía haber llegado de alguna parte.

-Bien, como ahora eres miembro de la Orden, tienes derecho a conocer los motivos de mi viaje, aunque te pido que a esto no se lo comentes ni a tus amigos

-No se preocupe, no diré nada... aseguro Harry con seriedad.

-Fui a entrevistarme con Arthur. El ha sido enviado a Grecia a una misión... explico Dumbledore.- Si todo sale como planeamos te contare el resto. Pero quiero anunciarte antes que nadie que Arthur será postulado para el cargo de Ministro de Magia, si bien es cierto que Fudge se ha arrepentido, no queremos otro error que nos cueste mas vidas.

Harry solo asintió, no quería recordar la muerte de Sirius y todo lo que ella implicaba. La imagen de Bellatrix bajo los efectos de la maldición Crucius ocupo su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Agradeció que Dumbledore estuviese ocupado acomodando el desorden de su escritorio, porque si lo hubiese visto quizás no aprobaría su conducta. Pero aunque tenia claro que aquello que estaba experimentando y por lo cual el director se preocupaba, no era normal y estaba alejado de su forma de actuar, había tomado la decisión de no reprimir esos nuevos sentimientos que de manera extraña estaban ocupando un lugar en su corazón.

La mañana del primero de septiembre transcurrió tan rápido, que Harry junto con los Weasley casi no logran tomar el tren con destino a Hogwarts. Se unieron rápidamente a sus otros compañeros, arrastrando sus baúles por el pasillo principal de uno de los vagones.

Una vez dentro de un compartimiento, Hermione les recordó a Ron y a Ginny

-Debemos ir al vagón de los prefectos...

Harry miro a Ginny con algo de desilusión, había pensado disfrutar de su compañía durante aquel viaje y hasta intentar unos momentos de privacidad, que desde aquella noche en el jardín de la madriguera, no habían vuelto a compartir.

-Será solo por unas horas... luego volveremos aquí... le prometió Ginny mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bueno Harry, temo que nosotros también vamos a abandonarte... te quedaras solo por un rato.- dijo Fred fingiendo tristeza, una vez que habían quedado los tres solos.

-Cierto compañero... tenemos negocios que atender.- reconoció George

-Tranquilos estaré bien.

Pasados algunos largos minutos, Harry estaba recostado de la ventanilla, apunto de dormirse, cuando un ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta y se incorporo rápidamente al ver a Susan Bones sonriéndole. Lucia increíblemente atractiva.

-Hola Harry... saludo suavemente

-Hola Susan...¿qué tal?.- dijo Harry tratando de no lucir nervioso al ver como la chica se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues no muy bien...te he extrañado mucho.- confeso ella, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el muslo derecho de Harry.

Él solamente atino a sonreír, porque un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir algo coherente.

-¿Estas tu solo en este vagón?.- pregunto Susan mirando a su alrededor.

-No... Ron, Hermione y Ginny están en el vagón de prefectos y Fred y George deben de estar por volver.- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente. De pronto un extraño ímpetu le hizo formularse una idea y sin remordimientos la expreso.- ¿Por qué preguntas... tienes algo en mente?

-Pues si.- reconoció la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.- hay un compartimiento vació al final de este vagón... ¿te gustaría ir...?

Efectivamente el compartimiento estaba totalmente vació. Harry entro detrás de Susan. Cerro la puerta y con su varita conjuro un hechizo para sellarla, de manera que nadie pudiese abrirla, y ningún sonido pudiese salir. Se volvió luego hacia ella quien permanecía de pie. Se miraron por unos segundos y él se le acerco lentamente. No entendía muy bien porque daba cabida a la extraña situación que estaba a punto de desarrollar entre ambos, pero al sentir de nuevo los ardientes labios de la chica entre los suyos y su lengua jugueteando con la suya, supo que había llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Hábilmente Susan le quito la túnica escolar y el chaleco. Retiro sin problemas la corbata y la camisa. Harry la observo mientras ella recorría con sus labios su cuello y bajaba por su pecho. De pronto se sintió incomodo al comprender que la chica se había percatado de la marca que llevaba, la marca de la Orden del Fénix. Pero Susan no pareció sorprenderse ni inmutarse, al contrario pareció complacida. Delineo el tatuaje, donde un ave fénix se encontraba traspasado por una varita mágica, suavemente con la yema de sus dedos y mirándolo a los ojos le susurro seductoramente.

-Eres un miembro de la Orden del Fénix... No podía esperar menos de ti, Harry Potter.

Y sin esperar respuesta lo beso apasionadamente.

Él moreno, presa de una excitación incontrolable, la despojo de sus ropas y se perdió entre su blanca y suave piel, que sin problemas se rindió a sus deseos.

Devoro todo a su paso; desde los rozados pezones, los cuales mordisqueó a su antojo, hasta perderse por su vientre y bajar por su entrepierna.

Susan lo empujo levemente y Harry se sentó. La tomo por la cintura y la invito a sentarse en su regazo. Y así lo hizo, no sin antes dejar en libertad el miembro masculino visiblemente erecto.

Ella lo atrapo entre sus piernas, y dejándose vencer por la gravedad lo introdujo en su concavidad.

Él no pudo evitar gemir al sentirse dentro de ella, y dejándose llevar por sus instintos, comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente.

No dejaron de mirarse mientras gemían y suspiraban bajo los efectos de aquel encuentro que cada momento cobraba mas fuerza.

Harry no podía creer lo que ocurría. Estaba haciendo por primera vez el amor. Allí en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, con quien menos él se hubiese imaginado. Todo era tan inverosímil, tan increíblemente aturdidor, tan excitantemente placentero.

Y es que la chica sabia muy bien lo que hacia, el chico solamente se dejo llevar. Sin embargo parecía que él también sabia como brindar placer a su compañera, la cual se lo demostraba cada vez con mas fervor.

Llegaron al limite, dejándose aturdir por un increíble orgasmo que los recorrido por entero. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, mientras lograban recobrar la calma.

-Ha sido increíble Harry.- dijo Susan con voz entrecortada.- como me lo había imaginado.

-Tu has sido quien ha hecho que esto halla sido así.- reconoció Harry besándole el cuello.

-Quisiera saber si estas dispuesto a repetirlo de vez en cuando.- pregunto ella con cierta duda

Harry la miro contrariado. Recordó a Ginny y por un momento la culpa lo embargo. Pero al verse reflejado en esos cálidos ojos claros, de nuevo la vanidad tomo fuerza en su interior.

-Se que estas con Ginny Weasley... pero te doy mi palabra que ella no se enterara.- confeso Susan sin un dejo de culpa en su voz.

El chico se sorprendió aun mas, ante tal declaración. Sonrió con picardía, bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos de ella, los apretó con malicia y le susurro al oído.

-Será como tu quieras cariño.

-Así me gusta.- ronroneo ella.- veras lo bien que la vamos a pasar.

De regreso a su compartimiento, Harry volvió a sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba, antes de que Susan apareciera. Miro de nuevo por la ventanilla, viéndose a si mismo reflejado en el cristal, sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaron de forma enigmática. Parecía que este nuevo año que daba comienzo seria muy diferente a los anteriores.


	3. Cap 3

Capitulo Tres

El silbato del expreso se dejo escuchar por toda la estación de Hogsmeade. Harry se sobresalto al escuchar el agudo sonido, seguido de un barullo de voces. Se había quedado profundamente dormido, recostado del cristal. Abrió mas los ojos y se estiro perezosamente. Observo a su alrededor y comprendió que estaba solo. Sus amigos no habían vuelto. Ni siquiera comió las acostumbradas golosinas de media mañana. Pero ninguno de esos detalles hicieron mella en él. Había estado en una mejor compañía, haciendo cosas sin duda mas interesantes y disfrutando de una golosina mucho mas exquisita.

Salió al medio del pasillo, que ya comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos. En la distancia distinguió a Hermione, indicando el camino a un grupo de niños.

-Los de primero por aquí, vamos síganme...

-Oh, Harry lamento la tardanza... dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El moreno volvió el rostro. Era Ginny que algo acalorada lo tomaba de la mano.

-Es que McGonagall nos retuvo todo el viaje, dándonos los pormenores de nuestros nuevos deberes... intento explicarse.

-McGonagall viajaba en el tren?... pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Si... no sabes todo lo que nos ha encargado... dijo Ginny con fastidio... casi que seremos los guardianes privados de cada alumno.

-Y eso ¿por qué?... pregunto Harry mientras bajaban del tren, solo por intentar seguir la conversación, en realidad no estaba para nada interesado en el tema. Su mirada buscaba inconscientemente a otra chica.

-Pues con todo lo ocurrido el año pasado... decía Ginny mientras caminaba al lado de Harry, iban tomados de la mano... quieren la mayor vigilancia posible... pero como bien a dicho Malfoy eso va a ser bien difícil... sin embargo yo le dije que si nos organizábamos bien tal vez funcionaria.

-¿Malfoy?.-dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Ginny, olvidando por completo a quien estaba buscando.- ¿desde cuando hablas tu con él?

-Hay Harry no seas tonto.- le reprocho ella pero sin poder evitar sonreír.- ambos somos prefectos... tenemos que dirigirnos la palabra en algunos momentos.

-Pues no quiero que mi novia este "dirigiéndole la palabra" al cretino de Malfoy.-reclamo Harry molesto.- es un idiota, además sospechamos que sea un espía de Voldemort.

-Y...¿desde cuando soy yo tu novia?.- pregunto Ginny con picardía. Aunque la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, Harry no se lo había pedido oficialmente, así que jugaría a la desentendida un poco.

-¿Cómo, que desde cuando?... acaso nosotros no quedamos en eso.- pregunto Harry muy sorprendido.

-No. Nosotros no hemos quedado en nada, señor Potter.- le recordó Ginny.-

-Pero...pero... ¿cómo que no?... si yo te dije...

-CAMINEN... VAMOS RÁPIDO... NOS DEJAN LOS CARRUAJES.- les grito Ron

Y así era. Solo quedaban dos carruajes y si no se apuraban quizás no conseguirían puesto. Ginny corrió hasta su hermano, dejando a Harry confundido con su actitud.

La pelirroja se subió al carruaje con una sonrisa

-Y esa sonrisa?.- pregunto curiosa Hermione.

-Estoy siguiendo tus consejos.- le informo rápidamente en un susurro, cuando se sentó a su lado.- veremos que sucede.

Harry subió. Tenia mala cara. Miro de reojo a las chicas y se sentó al lado de Ron, quien engullía una rana de chocolate

-¿Qué pasa compañero?... ¿por qué esa cara de felicidad?.- pregunto Ron con sorna

Harry no respondió. Simplemente cerro los ojos y fingió dormir. Ron miro a las muchachas, como pidiendo una explicación, pero ellas solo se encogieron de hombros en señal de indiferencia.

El moreno no podía disimular su molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Ginny a negar que era su novia?. Si bien era cierto que no se lo había pedido con formalidad, ni usando todas las palabras, él se suponía que había quedado sobreentendido.

Al detenerse el carruaje frente a las escaleras del castillo, Harry fue el primero en bajar. Ron lo siguió muy de cerca.

-Harry ¿qué pasa?... acaso estas molesto por qué permaneciste solo durante todo el trayecto?... decía Ron mientras intentaba alcanzarlo... lamento que así halla sido... pero esa McGonagall nos retuvo con una sarta de tonterías... además... yo... y Hermione... bueno... nosotros...

-No te preocupes Ron... no estoy molesto por eso.- le aseguro Harry deteniéndose, para que su amigo lo alcanzara.- es tu hermana...

-Ginny?... ¿qué paso con ella?.- pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-Nada... cosas de chicas.- contesto Harry sin deseos de entrar en detalle.- vamos, me muero de hambre, no quiero perderme el banquete por nada del mundo.

Los chicos subieron rápidamente la amplia escalinata y se perdieron por las puertas dobles de roble. Mas atrás les seguían las chicas.

-Creo que se me paso la mano.- dijo Ginny algo temerosa.- Harry esta furioso...

-Peor para él.- opinó Hermione mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la blusa y luego el de la túnica, para tratar de tapar la mayor parte de su piel.- tienes que mantenerte firme Ginny, si quieres que él realmente asuma un compromiso, no te fijaste como lo miran las chicas.

-No.- negó Ginny abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.- ¿quién se atrevió a mirar a mi novio?

-No es tu novio... recuérdalo.- recalco Hermione.- además, crees que las demás chicas no tienen ojos... Harry se ha convertido en uno de los chicos mas atractivos... hay que estar ciega para no darse cuenta.

Un extraño palpito se acuno en el corazón de Ginny. La idea de negarse a ser la novia de Harry, ya no le era muy atractiva.

Al entrar al gran comedor, vio a Harry de pie junto a la mesa de Griffindors, junto a sus otros compañeros, y con rabia notó, que Hermione tenia razón. Mas de una miraba al moreno de una forma poco decorosa. Hasta algunas chicas de Slytherin no despegaban sus ojos de él.

Se sentó frustrada al lado de algunas de sus compañeras. Paso un trago de agua por su garganta, para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir, para informarle a todas esas víboras que Harry era de su propiedad.

El chico moreno se sentó entre sus amigos, casi frente a Ginny. La miro por un momento y luego desvió la mirada, cuando ella clavo sus ojos en él.

Si ella quería hacerse la desentendida, él le daría gusto. Porque ya había notado, la admiración que, su cambio físico, ese año, estaba causando entre el genero femenino. Por lo que no dudó que, un momento como el vivido en el tren, tal vez se repetiría por mas de una vez.

-Harry este año se escoge nuevo capitán de quiddicth.- dijo Seamus emocionado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- quizás te escojan a ti...

-No creo.-dijo Harry desestimando la opinión de su compañero.- es un puesto de mucha responsabilidad.

-Pero si no eres tu... ¿quien mas puede?.- pregunto Ron sorprendido.- para todos, tu eres el indicado para ese puesto.

-Hay otras cosas que ocuparan mi tiempo.- reconoció Harry pensativo.- el quiddicth se merece todo el esfuerzo y tiempo posible, porque esa copa tiene que ser nuestra.

-Precisamente por eso.- intervino Neville.- Malfoy es el nuevo capitán de Slytherin... solo tú puedes darle la pelea.

Harry no opino, porque en ese preciso momento McGonagall pidió silencio. Era el momento de la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Y mientras cada uno iba pasando al frente y el sombrero seleccionador gritaba los nombres de las diferentes casa, el moreno pensó que sus compañeros tenían razón, quien mejor que él para ser el nuevo capitán de quidditch, era el único con la experiencia necesaria, y sin duda el mejor jugador. Miro a su alrededor captando las miradas femeninas que lo observaban sin disimulo alguno. Les dedico una singular sonrisa a algunas de ellas, las cuales se mostraron nerviosas, algo que alimentó sus ganas de probar cada uno de esos labios. Sin embargo de pronto se sintió extraño, ese tipo de pensamientos no eran comunes en él. Algo le estaba pasando. Algo que quizás se le podría escapar de las manos. Volvió su mirada a Dumbledore quien hablaba en ese momento, y recordó cual era y debía ser su único objetivo: el ED y entrenarse todo lo que se fuere posible para rescatar a Sirius del "Velo".

Sin embargo alguien más, había estado observando todo de forma silenciosa.

Mientras subía las escaleras junto a sus compañeros, rumbo a la casa Griffindors, se topo de frente con Draco Malfoy y sus compinches.

El rubio y el moreno se miraron por un momento de forma desafiante.

-Este año conocerás de que esta hecho un verdadero mago de sangre pura, Potter.- dijo Draco con petulancia.- algo que tu desconoces

-Sí es del mismo material del que están hechos tu y toda familia.- dijo Harry con burla.- pues ya lo se... y es de un olor muy desagradable, que solo a los animales que comen carroña les gusta.

-No voy a tolerar tus insultos Potter.- increpo Draco furioso.

En realidad solo quería una excusa para iniciar una pelea con el moreno. Pero antes de que sacara su varita mágica de la túnica, Harry había colocado la suya, de forma hábil, debajo del mentón del rubio.

-Soy yo el que no va tolerarte nada Malfoy.- enfatizo Harry.- por tu bien, no me provoques, que si me buscas, me vas a encontrar.

-Harry... por favor... déjalo.- intervino Hermione.- es muy pronto para que le resten puntos a Griffindors por tu culpa.

-¡¡A callar Hermione!.- le ordeno.- ¡¡nadie a pedido tu ayuda!.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros. La morena retrocedió un par de pasos, al ver un gélido brillo en los ojos de Harry.

Draco también mantuvo la distancia, atento a cualquier movimiento. Comenzaron a escucharse pasos en la lejanía, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas audibles. Harry guardo su varita y dedicándole una ultima mirada al rubio,. Emprendió la retirada.

-¿Por qué trataste a Hermione así?.- le reclamo Ron una vez que estuvieron en la habitación

-Ella se lo busco.- dijo Harry molesto.- siempre esta dando ordenes... y tratando de inmiscuirse donde no le corresponde.

-No voy a permitir que hables así de ella.- dijo Ron también molesto.- ella solo trataba de evitar un enfrentamiento entre Malfoy y tu, y que algún profesor los pillara... solo trataba de ayudar.

Harry no respondió. No quería iniciar una disputa y menos con Ron. Pero el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el asunto.

-No me ignores.-exigió Ron.- sabes que no tenias razón para tratarla así... ¿qué te esta pasando?

-Esta bien Ron.- dijo Harry por fin.- lo siento... me extralimite

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte...

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron bajaron juntos hasta el gran comedor. Hermione ya estaba sentada al lado de Pavarti, examinando su horario. Ron miro a Harry de forma significativa.

El moreno entendió las indirectas de su amigo, por lo que se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Hola Hermione...¿dormiste bien?.- pregunto Harry algo apenado.

La chica lo ignoro. Harry intento llamar su atención, por lo que coloco su mano sobre la de ella.

-Lo siento Hermione... discúlpame... ayer me comporte muy mal contigo

Se dedicaron una mirada. Él le sonrió tratando de expresar su arrepentimiento. Ella sonrió levemente

-Harry... tenemos que hablar.- le pidió en voz baja, para que nadie mas escuchara.

Hedwin, la lechuza blanca interrumpió la conversación. Traía un pergamino atado a su pata derecha. Ululo abriendo las alas, y mientras Harry retiraba el pergamino, la lechuza bebió de la copa de su amo y luego remonto el vuelo.

El chico leyó el pergamino y sonrió satisfecho.

-De que se trata?.- preguntó Ron tratando de leer por encima del hombro de Harry.

-Algo sin importancia.- dijo Harry guardando rápidamente el pergamino en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.- Dobby, el elfo, que me envía sus saludos.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, se encogió de hombros y ataco su plato de avenas. Hermione mantenía su mirada sobre Harry, quien decidió ignorarla. Su mente estaba ocupada en las palabras que acababa de leer.

-Buenos días.- saludo McGonagall frente a la mesa de Griffindors.

-Buenos días.- respondieron a coro los alumnos.

-Potter... necesito verte en mi oficina... antes de tu primera clase del día.-

Harry se puso en pie, al ver que la subdirectora emprendía el camino fuera del gran comedor. Y sin mediar palabras con nadie, se levanto y fue tras ella. Siguiéndole los pasos, se dirigió hasta su despacho. Recordó el pergamino que llevaba en su bolsillo, lo saco y volvió a leerlo

"Te he extrañado tanto... dime por favor donde podemos vernos y cuando"... Susan Bones 

Esta vez sonrió con malicia, dejando que su mente volara por todo el castillo, buscando un lugar ideal para un encuentro, como el que ya su imaginación tenia planeado desde el mismo momento de bajarse del tren.

-Bien Potter... pase y cierre la puerta...

Era la voz de McGonagall. Harry fijo su atención en la subdirectora, apartando a Susan de sus pensamientos.

-Como bien sabe, este año necesitamos de un nuevo capitán de quiddicth... así que tanto el profesor Dumbledore como yo, hemos decidido que sea usted, quien asuma este puesto.- dijo la subdirectora sin preámbulos, no causando ningún tipo de asombro en el chico.- sin embargo quiero que sepa que al principio no estaba de acuerdo, porque este año será muy fuerte para usted... entre sus clases habituales, los entrenamientos de la ED y los de quidditch, necesitara de mucha disciplina para llevar a cabo todas esas labores sin que ninguna perjudique lo mas importante: su rendimiento escolar.

-No se preocupe profesora.- acoto Harry con algo de petulancia.- podré manejar todo a la perfección

-Por favor señor Potter.- intervino McGonagall mirándolo fijamente.- lo conozco desde su primer curso... usted es un alumno promedio y ha tenido que esforzarse tanto o mas que el resto del alumnado, en algunas materias... así que me parece que este año tendrá que tomar las cosas mas en serio para poder cumplir con lo que se espera de usted.

Harry sintió una repentina olea de rabia, como respuesta a las palabras de la bruja, pero su cordura reprimió su deseo de quejarse, porque ella tenia toda la razón. Si bien sus notas eran bastante aceptables y había obtenido todos sus TIMOS, también era muy cierto que para lograrlo debió estudiar y practicar por horas interminables, y muchas veces había necesitado de la ayuda de Hermione.

-Es por ello que le he pedido a la señorita Granger que le ayude.- interrumpió McGonagall sus pensamientos.- algo que no será ningún problema para ambos, dado la gran amistad que los une.

-Ella siempre me ha ayudado, sin que nadie se lo pida.- puntualizo Harry sin poder evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

-Si lo se Potter... eso para nadie es un secreto.- confeso ella.- solo que lo que antes hacían a escondidas, prefiero que ahora lo hagan con mi consentimiento.

Un duda surgió en la mente de Harry. ¿Hasta que punto estaría enterada la profesora McGonagall de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos?.

-Se le hace tarde Potter... su próxima clase empieza en cinco minutos... le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa

Harry abandono el despacho con la firme convicción de que sus sospechas eran ciertas: La jefa de la casa Griffindors sabia mas de lo que decía.

Apresuro el paso para llegar justo a tiempo a la primera clase del día: Encantamientos. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos y se hablaban casi en susurros. Harry se sentó detrás de ellos y alcanzo a escuchar lo que se decían

-Vamos Hermione, yo se que quieres, tanto como yo.- le decía Ron con impaciencia.- o es que no te gusto?

-Sabes que lo que siento por ti es mas que gusto.- dijo Hermione indignada.- pero no se... si... si estoy lista.

Hermione bajo la mirada y se escondió entre las paginas del libro que tenia frente a si. Ron suspiro resignado y se aparto de ella con cierta molestia, tenia las orejas coloradas.

Harry los miro sorprendido. No podía imaginarse a sus dos amigos en una situación intima. Pero era algo inevitable. Si él llegó hasta el limite con Susan Bones, con quien si a penas había cruzado un par de palabras en el curso anterior, que seria entre ellos, que desde hacia mucho se les notaba a leguas lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

El profesor comenzó la clase, explicando los hechizos que aprenderían aquel año, como preparación para los EXTASIS.

Ron miraba de reojo a Hermione, quien escribía rápidamente sobre su pergamino. A la mente del pelirrojo se aglomeraron algunos recuerdos.

Caminaban de regreso de la reunión de prefectos. Les tocaba la primera ronda de vigilancia.

-Me parece exagerado todo el trabajo que nos han asignado.- se quejo Ron de pronto mientras detenía su andar.- no quiero ser la niñera de nadie.

-No vamos a ser niñeras Ron.- intento explicar Hermione.- es solo que las medidas de seguridad van a ser incrementadas y nosotros como prefectos debemos ayudar.

-Tonterias... te imaginas cuando Harry se entere que tu vas a estar siguiéndole los pasos.- bufo Ron.- se pondrá furioso de que lo espíes

-Yo no voy a espiarlo.- se defendió la chica.- solo a estar mas pendiente de él que de costumbre... además McGonagall me aseguro que se encargaría de que Harry colabore conmigo.

-Pues no se, como va a hacer ella, para lograr que Harry acepte que tu estés pegada a él las veinticuatro horas del día.- dijo Ron pensativo con la miraba clavada en sus pies.- además esa idea me pone mal

-Oh por favor Ronald, no seas exagerado.- le reprocho Hermione algo risueña.- primero no voy a estar con Harry todo el día, solo cuando sea necesario, tengo que respetar su intimidad... y segundo...¿por qué esa idea te pone mal?

Ron levanto la mirada y la dejo fija en los ojos de Hermione. Se miraron por un rato. Quizás este era el momento

Él se acerco a ella, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que choco con la pared del pasillo.

-Acaso no es obvio.- susurro Ron, colando sus manos temblorosas en la cintura de ella.

Hermione sintió el respirar irregular de Ron sobre sus pechos, seguido del calor de sus labios. Se estremeció cuando él comenzó a besarla suavemente. Volvieron a fijar sus miradas el uno en el otro, hasta que instintivamente cerraron los párpados a medida que el beso se fue profundizando. Para Ron fue increíble sentirla así, y saberla a su merced.

Ella abrió su boca, dejando entrar la lengua de Ron, hasta que rozó la suya. Ambos gimieron ante el húmedo contacto. Las manos de Hermione lo tomaron por los hombros y lo atrajo mas hacia ella y luego sus dedos subieron por su cuello hasta perderse por sus rojos cabellos.

Ron la abrazo con fuerza, al tiempo que el beso se hacia mas frenético y les robaba poco a poco el aliento.

Presos de la necesidad de respirar, se separaron, pero el chico no deseaba separarse del abrazo, por lo que rápidamente hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Hermione, quien no dejaba de suspirar, hasta que un dolor agudo le obligó a separarse de él.

-Ron ¿que haces?.- pregunto indefensa llevándose la mano al cuello

-Lo... lo... lo siento... no... no fue... mi... mi intención.- tartamudeo

-Me mordiste.- reclamo ella

-Perdóname Hermi.- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo.- es que me gustas mucho... te deseo tanto

-Pero ¿que deseas?...¿comerme?...

Hermione calló al ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Ron.

El chico se abalanzo sobre ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se encontró dentro de un compartimiento, con él sobre su cuerpo, besándola con desenfreno, sin dejar de repetirle todo lo que su corazón había callado hasta ese momento, todo lo que sus instintos deseaban hacerle.

Hermione intentaba corresponder con el mismo afán, porque aunque deseaba aquello desde hacia mucho tiempo, aquella no era la forma en que ella lo había ideado.

El traqueteo de tren sobre los rieles, los hizo separarse un poco para evitar caer al suelo.

-Ron creo que mejor nos calmamos un poco.- sugirió Hermione ruborizada al verse semidesnuda.- de seguro nos están buscando... además no hemos cumplido con la ronda

-Al diablo con la ronda... quien piensa en eso ahora... ven.- le pedio Ron mientras la tomaba por la cintura con cierta brusquedad y la atraía hacia él.- dime exactamente donde quedaron mis labios

-No Ronald... no... este no es el lugar... ni el momento.- le recordó ella tratando de soltarse.

-Eso no importa... lo importante es que me vuelves loco.- gruño al volver a su cuello

-Me haces daño.- gimió ella al sentir como él volvía a morderla.

Lo empujo con fuerza y abandono el compartimiento antes de él pudiera reaccionar.

Y ahora estaban allí, sentado uno al lado del otro, tan cerca como no lo habían vuelto a estar, porque aunque él intento buscarla y quedarse a solas con ella, Hermione magistralmente lo evito todo ese tiempo. Pero si Ron hubiese echado un vistazo al pergamino de ella, se encontraría con que la morena no había escrito nada en el. También habia pasado la hora recordando el incidente del tren.

Durante el intermedio, antes de la siguiente clase, Harry le pidió a Ron hablar, lo que Hermione aprovecho para huir.

-¿Qué quieres Harry?.- pregunto Ron sin disimular su frustración al ver como la morena se alejaba de ellos

-Soy el nuevo capitán de quidditch.- le notifico ignorando que Ron no le prestaba la atención debida.- así que esta misma tarde comenzamos los entrenamientos.

-Te felicito.- dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo.- cuanto mas rápido empiecen esos entrenamientos mejor... así dejo de pensar en tonterías...

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?.- pregunto preocupado el moreno.- estuviste muy ausente en la clase y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione... acaso paso algo entre ustedes

-Pues... si... pasaron algunas cosas, que me tienen aturdido.- confeso ruborizado

-Cosas ¿cómo que?

Harry observaba divertido como el rostro de su amigo se tornaba de un rojo encendido. Y sonrió al pensar que quizás ya había experimentado lo mismo que él.

-Cosas, Harry, cosas... cosas entre Hermione y yo... cosas que solo habían estado en mis sueños y que ahora que las he vivido no puedo sacármelas de la mente...

Ron se rasco la cabeza con impaciencia y volvía a bajar su mirada.

-Te entiendo compañero.- dijo Harry solidario.- yo también he...

Un par de campanadas les indico que era hora de volver a clases, por lo que ambos chicos caminaron al aula de Transformaciones.

Ron no podía evitar mirar a Harry, al parecer él había estado a punto de decirle algo. ¿Seria acaso que su amigo y su hermanita...?

Harry no podía evitar la mirada escudriñadora de Ron. Por un momento estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error. Porque contarle a su mejor amigo sobre su encuentro con Susan Bones, no era para nada aconsejable, ya que el pelirrojo antes que ser su amigo, era el hermano mayor de su novia.

¿Novia?. De nuevo recordó a Ginny, y la conversación que tenían pendiente.

El primer entrenamiento de quidditch, en realidad solo fue una pequeña reunión, para puntualizar quien ocupaba cada puesto, ya que con la vuelta de los gemelos el equipo quedaba completo, además de fijar los horarios de entrenamientos.

Ron estaba impaciente porque Harry dejara de hablar, deseaba estar en el castillo, justo cuando Hermione saliera de su clase de Aritmancia. Pero al mirar su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez, supo que ya el objeto de su impaciencia debía estar rumbo a la casa común de Griffindors, por lo que sin importarle para nada que la reunión no terminará, salió corriendo.

-Y adonde va Ron con tanto afán?.- pregunto Katiee Bell al ser casi atropellada por el chico

-Las hormonas vuelven loco a cualquiera.- comento George picaramente

-Y nuestro pequeño hermano no ha escapado a sus encantos.- bromeo Fred

-O a los de cierta morena.- puntualizo George

Algunos comenzaron a reírse, sin embargo ni Harry ni Ginny los secundaron.

-No es gracioso que se burlen de nuestro hermano.- les reprocho Ginny cuando estuvieron a solas

-No fue nuestra intención.- dijo Fred un tanto apenado

-Pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.- intervino George

-Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.- continuo Fred

-Que esos dos se gustan.- concluyo George

-Y se desean.- agrego Fred con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez, porque los gemelos tenian toda la razón

-Creo que nuestro hermanito no necesitara de nuestra ayuda después de todo.- dijeron los dos mientras abandonaban los vestuarios.- nos vemos luego... aprovechen nuestra ausencia

Ginny tomo su mochila para abandonar el lugar, pero Harry se lo impidió tomándola de la mano.

-Espera... necesito hablarte

-Sobre que?.- dijo Ginny haciéndose la desentendida

-Bien sabes que hay algo que aclarar.- le recordó Harry mientras la tomaba por la cintura

Ginny cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto. Hacia tanto que deseaba estar a solas con él.

Harry no pudo evitar la tentación de besarla. Y al hacerlo sintió que los sentimientos hacia ella tomaban mas fuerza en su corazón.

Mientras sus labios acariciaban con dulzura y deseo los labios femeninos, sus manos se introdujeron lentamente por debajo de la blusa, acariciando suavemente la suave piel de ella. Ginny hizo lo propio, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda masculina.

Harry movía su lengua dentro de la boca de Ginny, enredándose con su homónima; y al mismo ritmo los dedos de él jugaban con los pezones de ella, quien no podía evitar gemir; logrando sin querer que él deseara mas.

Atrapó los pechos con sus manos, apretándolos con mas fuerza a medida que la besaba. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos azabache, mientras sus labios bajaron al cuello de él, haciéndolo estremecer ante la sensación de aquellos suaves besos por su piel. Esto aumento mas el deseo de Harry por un contacto mas intimo. Bajo sus manos por las caderas y los muslos de Ginny. Con premura las deslizo por debajo de la falda y comenzó a tocar la ropa interior, sintiendo por encima de la tela, la humedad que había comenzado a manar de aquella zona producto del deseo.

De pronto un ruido le hizo detenerse. Alguien mas estaba en los vestuarios. Se separaron. Ginny corrió y se escondió en una de las duchas.

Harry se acomodo la corbata y la túnica justo a tiempo antes de que una voz le hiciera volverse

-Aquí estas.

Hermione se sintió aliviada al verlo. No había vuelto con Ron y se tardo mucho en regresar, así que pensó que algo, quizás le había ocurrido. Harry frunció el entrecejo y tratando de controlar su molestia ante la interrupción dijo

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en especial Harry... solo que me preocupe al ver que no regresabas a la sala común.- dijo sonriendo

-Pues ya vez... no me ha pasado nada.- Harry miro de reojo hacia las duchas.- creo que Ron te estaba buscando

-Si así es... nos esta esperando en el gran comedor... vamos Harry la cena ya esta servida

Y tomándolo de la mano le hizo seguirla. El chico no entendió la actitud de su amiga. No quería irse y dejar a Ginny.

-Adelántate... debo organizar algunas cosas.- se apresuro a decir él.- yo luego voy.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Harry pudo notar en su mirada que estaba preocupada por algo

-Ocurre algo.- pregunto por lo bajo, para que Ginny no le escuchara.- tiene algo que ver con Ron?

La morena afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y bajo la mirada

-Te hizo algo?... se pelearon?.- siguió preguntando para intentar entender la actitud de su amiga

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él se estaba impacientando. La adivinación no era su fuerte.

-Y entonces?

-No preguntes Harry... solo ven conmigo... acompáñame.- le pidió ella en un susurro.

Sin mas que hacer, Harry abandono los vestuarios junto a Hermione, sin poder decirle nada a Ginny.

La pelirroja salió unos minutos después de su escondite. Y con sigilo los siguió hasta el gran comedor.

Los dos chicos caminaban juntos sin decirse palabra. Ginny estaba presa de incertidumbre al notar la actitud de la morena hacia Harry. Pero al notar la actitud de los tres amigos durante la cena, pudo comprender lo que ocurría. Hermione estaba usando de escudo a Harry para evitar que Ron se acercara a ella.

El moreno también lo había comprendido, por lo que se sintió fastidiado ante la situación. Suspiro frustrado y molesto por lo que dejo inconcluso con Ginny, solo por ayudar a Hermione. Pero se resigno al notarla tan nerviosa. Miro de reojo a Ron, tratando de entender que seria lo que éste le había hecho para ponerla en ese estado.

De pronto una melodía llego a los oídos de Harry. Miro a su alrededor notando que al parecer nadie mas la escuchaba. Y fue solo en ese instante que el tatuaje de la orden del fénix, grabado en su pecho comenzó a latirle, haciéndole comprender que estaba siendo convocado por la Orden.

Se puso rápidamente en pie y disculpándose, casi corrió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, donde lo esperaban.

-Gracias por venir Harry.- le dijo el director con una sonrisa.- debemos partir... nos esperan.


	4. Cap 4

En una amplia habitación, varios magos y brujas estaban de pie alrededor de una mesa ovalada. Cuando Dumbledore y Harry aparecieron, el silencio se abrió paso.

Harry noto como las miradas se clavaban en él, lo que lo hizo sentirse algo incomodo. Entre los presentes, diviso a Remus, Tonks y Ojo Loco Moody, a los cuales se acerco rápidamente.

-Hola Harry... ¿cómo has estado?.- pregunto Tonks risueña, acariciándole el rostro maternalmente

-Bien gracias.-respondió Harry sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, al sentir el contacto femenino.- eeh... y esta reunión a que se debe

-Pronto lo sabrás muchacho, no seas impaciente.- dijo Moody carraspeando un poco.

Dumbledore los invito a sentarse. Cuando todos ocuparon sus asientos alrededor de la mesa ovalada, el viejo mago dijo

-Como bien saben Voldemort ha logrado reunirse una vez mas con todos sus mortifagos y además cuenta con la ayuda de los gigantes, de los dementores y me temo que los duendes han decidido también unirse a sus fuerzas... es por ello que debemos trazar planes estratégicos de combate y de resistencia... no podemos permitir que su fuerza siga aumentando.

-Creo que ante todo, es prioridad saber si los aurores del ministerio aceptaron la ayuda que nosotros le hemos ofrecido.- pregunto un mago de hosco aspecto

Las miradas se fijaron en Kigsley, quien se puso en pie y con tono grave dijo

-Los aurores aun no han decidido...como bien saben, su misión es muy diferente y tienen otras ideas que no congenian con las de la orden

-Son unos estúpidos increidos... se creen mas magos que nosotros, solo porque salieron de una academia.- intervino molesto un mago de piel oscura

Harry se molesto profundamente ante el comentario, porque sus padres habían sido aurores, y por la reacción que noto en varios de los allí presentes, supo que no solo él se sentía ofendido.

-Te recuerdo Oswald, que aquí, la gran mayoría somos aurores, y no somos unos estúpidos increidos.- ataco Moody con furia, mientras su ojo mágico daba vueltas sin parar.- además no hables de lo que no conoces... los aurores tienen sus reglas y estatutos... no pueden actuar con apasionamiento sino con profesionalismo.

-Volviendo al punto.- continuo Dumbledore dando por finalizada la discusión.- lo que debemos tratar esta noche señores, son nuestros siguientes pasos...

-He pensado que tal vez necesitamos de mas espías.- opino Madame Bones.- que logren infiltrarse en todos los grupos que apoyan a Vo...Vo... al Señor Oscuro.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado para otro con fastidio. Aun no lograba entender como un simple nombre no podía ser pronunciado.

-Es cierto, debemos tener mas control sobre el enemigo.- enfatizo Oswald volviendo a tomar la palabra.- claro que no debemos arriesgar ninguna vida, ya hemos perdido muchas personas valiosas, para darnos el lujo de ver como merman nuestras fuerzas.

-Eso me hace formularme una pregunta.- dijo Kigsley mirando a Harry.- ¿qué hace el señor Potter entre nosotros esta noche?

Harry sintió de nuevo todas las miradas sobre él, por lo que busco refugio en Dumbledore quien tomo la palabra.

-Como es de su conocimiento, el señor Potter es ahora un miembro mas de la Orden del Fénix, por lo tanto debe asistir a todas las reuniones.

-Pero ¿por qué a esta reunión?.- insistió Kigsley.- hoy se dirán algunas cosas que quizás puedan perturbar el desenvolvimiento de Harry en su nuevo curso.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Abrió su boca para opinar, pero ante la mirada de Dumbledore no dijo nada.

-El señor Potter ha asumido mayores retos, así que no le veo problema a que nos acompañe esta noche.- acoto Madame Bones dirigiéndole una benévola sonrisa

Harry también le sonrió, recordó a Susan y pensó:

-_"Si usted supiera que clase de retos"_

Pero desecho esos pensamientos rápidamente. Aquel no era el lugar ni el momento.

-Tiene usted razón Madame.- agrego Dumbledore.- pero lo mas importantes es que este año, Harry será un aliado valioso de la orden, ya que se le ha encargado la misión de entrenar a un grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Eso me parece una excelente idea.- intervino Moody.- Potter sabe mucho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supo como defenderse en el ataque del Caldero Chorreante... sabe hechizos que solo magos y brujas con muchos años de experiencia han logrado conjurar

De nuevo Harry se sintió observado y evaluado, pero esta vez sonrió con suficiencia y algo de arrogancia. Algunos le sonrieron complacidos, pero otros permanecieron incólumes, como Remus a quien aquella expresión en el rostro del chico y el brillo de sus ojos le causo incertidumbre.

Mientras escuchaba a los magos y brujas, tuvo pensamientos extraños. Por momentos se sentía superior a los que lo rodeaban. Las palabras de la profecía resonaban en sus oídos: "_EL UNICO CON EL PODER PARA VENCER..."._ Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma diferente.

Llego un momento, durante la reunión, que Harry comenzó a aburrirse. Lejos de llegar a un consenso, parecía que cada minutos que pasaba, los miembros de la Orden se enfrascaban mas en discusiones sin sentidos. De pronto recordó las asignaciones que tenia pendiente, Dumbledore pareció notarlo, porque pidió una pausa, con el pretexto de que por grupos se discerniera sobre la propuesta de Remus de seguir en el propósito de convencer a los Vampiros del norte y los hombres lobo del oeste de la necesidad de llegar a un común entendimiento, con la comunidad mágica.

-Harry¿te ocurre algo?.- pregunto Dumbledore apartándolo del resto.- te noto muy callado.

-Es que tengo tarea pendiente.- confeso Harry admirado de si mismo, porque estar en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix bien podría decirse que seria algo increíble para un mago de su edad, pero al sentir que no era tomado en cuenta prefirió marcharse.

Dumbledore no lo retuvo. Harry regreso al despacho de éste y se fue rumbo a su sala común.

-_"Me hacen ir a esa estúpida reunión, y ni siquiera piden mi opinión...¿qué se creen?", _pensaba mientras iba caminado por un pasillo, _"aunque... bueno... ¿qué podría opinar yo,_ reconoció inteligentemente, sin embargo un pensamiento salido de un lugar recóndito de su corazón lo asalto, _"Pero yo soy el elegido, yo soy él que tiene el poder para vencer, gracias a mi existe la posibilidad de salir de Voldemort, sin mi esa Orden del Fénix no seria nada"._

Cerca de las escaleras que llevan al Gran Comedor, escucho su nombre, por lo que se detuvo cauteloso, y sacando la varita apunto al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Se detuvo a tiempo, antes de invocar un hechizo, al ver un rostro conocido

-¡Susan!... ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!.- exclamo Harry algo molesto

-Discúlpame Harry... pero es que llevo horas esperándote... te he extrañado tanto... reconoció Susan acercándose con timidez

El moreno le sonrió con arrogancia, y con voz petulante le pregunto, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda con el dorso de su mano

-Si?... me has extrañado mucho?...

-Sabes que si... hasta te envié una nota, donde te pedía que nos viéramos... le recordó correspondiendo sin reservas a las caricias de él... ¿no la recibiste?

-Creo que si... pero he tenido tantas cosas en que pensar, tantas cosas que hacer... respondió indiferente, aunque su cuerpo le gritaba que necesitaba con ansias sentirla suya en ese momento, en cualquier rincón.

Susan lo miro suplicante, poso sus manos en la cintura masculino, y estrecho su cuerpo contra el de Harry, al tiempo que le susurraba al oído

-Deseo estar contigo

Un escalofrió recorrió al chico por toda su columna vertebral, hasta parar en su nuca, haciendo que los cabellos rebeldes se erizaran mas. Sin hacerse de rogar, cumplió los deseos de la chica, por supuesto poniendo los de él por delante.

Se escondieron en el aula mas cercana, que a Harry le pareció ser la de Encantamientos, pero en aquel momento eso no le importo.

Subió a Susan en una de las mesas, mientras con cierto desespero se besaban. Las manos recorrieron sin permiso la piel debajo de la ropa, la cual fue quedando a un lado. De improviso encontró la entrada del lugar donde se había hecho hombre y donde aquella noche volvería a tocar el cielo sin necesidad de alas, y es que las sensaciones que experimentaba mientras entraba y salía de ella, cada vez mas fuerte y rápido le hicieron perder por minutos toda razón y cordura. Y para nada ayudaban los gemidos de ella, sus besos húmedos sobre la piel de su cuello, sus manos recorriendo su espalda acariciándolo, sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros. Se sentía a punto de explotar, a punto de rendirse, pero ella se movía, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de él, cercándolo entre sus muslos, pidiendo mas, por lo que sorprendido respondió con mas fuerza, sabiendo que estaba causando daño, pero su compañera parecía mas que complacida.

Así duraron mas de lo que se podría esperar, hasta que completamente satisfechos y sin reservas se entregaron al torrente de placer que el encuentro les hizo derrochar.

Harry se vistio, y se fue sin decirle una palabra.

De vuelta a la sala común, Harry se dejo caer en su sillón favorito. Encontró el lugar vació y mirando el reloj ubicado sobre la chimenea, observo como las manecillas se juntaban para anunciar que la medianoche llegaba. Mas allá, sobre una de las mesas, estaba su mochila, por donde se asomaban dos textos y varios pergaminos. Recordó la tarea pendiente, por lo que totalmente resuelto a hacerlas, fue hasta el baño, y bajo el torrente de agua tibia, se despojo del sudor y los fluidos femeninos que sin duda aun quedaban en su piel. Sonrió al recordar el rostro rubicundo de la chica y se sintió completamente diferente.

Sin algún rastro de sueño, bajo a la sala común y realizo sus asignaciones. Allí, lo encontraron los primeros rayos de la aurora. Terminado todo lo pendiente, decidió que necesitaba al menos un par de horas de descanso por lo que subio a su habitacion..

Con la cabeza descansando sobre la almohada, unas imágenes algo difusas llegaron a su mente: un sendero entre árboles mohosos, un caballo galopando veloz y sobre su lomo, un hombre de tez blanca, casi pálida, pero solo se veían sus manos, ya que todo el resto de su piel y su cara estaban ocultas tras una túnica negra y una capucha de igual color. Unos ojos se veían a través de las rendijas de la capucha. Unos ojos fríos del color del cemento, que de pronto se transformaban en rojo fuego. Llevaba algo en su mano. Un destello verde inundo el lugar. Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Su cicatriz palpitaba dolorosamente y el corazón le latía a prisa. No tenia duda de que el hombre de su sueño era Lucius Malfoy. Pero ¿qué era aquello que llevaba en su mano?.

Volvió a dormirse, deseoso de retomar el sueño, sin importarle el dolor. Y de nuevo imágenes llenaron cada rincón de su mente: estaba en lo que parecía una fiesta. Todos reían y brindaban por él, lo felicitaban, le agradecían su valor, sus esfuerzos, su ingenio. "¿Qué seria de nosotros sin ti Harry Potter?", gritaron algunos bajo los efectos del Whisky de fuego. "Eres nuestro héroe", gritaban otros bailando a su alrededor. Él sonreía satisfecho, sintiendo que era merecedor de todo aquello y mas. Pero noto que en el fondo del salón, alguien lo observaba, no pudo detallar su rostro, solo podía ver el resplandor de sus cabellos caoba bajo la luz de las velas. Se levanto para acercarse, pero cuando estuvo cerca de ver su rostro, de nuevo se despertó al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros de cuarto.

-Estoy preocupada por Harry.- le comento Hermione a Ron durante el desayuno, en vista de que el moreno no había aun aparecido en el Gran Comedor.- ¿sabes a que hora llego anoche?

-Ni idea.- dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros.- tu eres su guardaespaldas privado... deberías de saberlo...

-Es que Dumbledore lo llamo a su despacho... lo espere durante dos horas y al ver que no salía, me fui a la biblioteca.- reconoció ella mordiéndose el labio inferior preocupada, ignorando el comentario de Ron.- cuando volví, la antorcha que esta al lado de la gárgola, estaba apagada... pensé que estaría en la sala común, pero allí tampoco estaba...

-Bueno si quieres pregúntale.- insinuó Ron algo molesto.- ahí viene... pero por su sonrisa, creo que paso la mejor noche de su vida.

En efecto, Harry caminaba despacio hacia la mesa de Griffindors, de forma elegante y petulante, nada tenia q envidiar a la forma de caminar de Malfoy, para ser visto por todos, saludaba a algunos chicos con superioridad y sonreía coqueto a algunas chicas que lo miraban embobadas. Sus dos amigos se extrañaron tanto de aquella actitud, que no pudieron disimular su perplejidad, porque aquel no podía ser Harry, o al menos el Harry que ellos conocían. No había rastro de aquel chico que siempre quería pasar desapercibido, que siempre que entraba al comedor trataba de evitar las miradas y de no oír los comentarios que se decían de él.

Pero no eran sus amios unicamente los que se extrañaron de esa actitud, Severus Snape en la mesa de profesores se quedo absolutamente petrificado, para él, la persona que ingresaba al gran salon era James Potter, su misma porte de fanfarron y siempre actuando con superioridad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?.- pregunto Hermione sin disimular, cuando Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Nada extraño... tengo hambre.-dijo sonriente sirviéndose de todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

Hermione y Ron se dedicaron una mirada.

-A ¿qué hora llegaste anoche?.- ataco Ron ante la mirada insistente de Hermione

-A media noche.- contesto el moreno sin tapujos

-Oh Harry, eso es muy tarde... no puedes andar fuera de la sala común a esas horas.- le recordó Hermione algo asustada.- además no hiciste tus asignaciones...

-Si las hice... además ya prepare el informe para Snape... y sin tu ayuda.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con una mirada de arrogancia y diversion. - y tampoco necesito que me anden vigilando, se cuidarme solo.

La morena se ruborizo y se aparto un poco de Harry. Miro a Ron, quien no supo que decir.

-De todas formas... gracias por preocuparte por mi Hermione.- dijo sonriéndole espléndidamente... ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

Hermione se sintió algo extraña, casi soltó un suspiro al verse reflejada en los ojos verdes de su amigo, pestaño para espabilarse, y al sentir los ojos verdes sobre ella se acerco lentamente hacia la boca del moreno sin poder evitarlo.

-Hey Harry.- casi grito Ron.- se nos hace tarde

Ron se levanto rápidamente y tomando a Harry por el brazo, lo aparto con brusquedad de Hermione y se lo llevo lejos de la mesa.

El pelirrojo arrastraba al moreno fuera del Gran Comedor, tratando de negarse lo que acaba de presenciar. ¿Acaso Harry había estado a punto de besar a Hermione?. A su Hermione.

-Suéltame, yo puedo caminar solo.- se quejo Harry.

-Me preocupas Harry.- confeso Ron mirando a su amigo fijamente.- ¿qué te ocurre?... te noto extraño... muy extraño

-No se de que hablas.- dijo Harry acomodándose la túnica.

-Por Merlín, mírate... de cuando acá, tú te arreglas tanto.- objeto Ron señalándolo.- nunca le has puesto mucho cuidado a tu aspecto personal... y ahora... hasta has pulido tus zapatos.

Harry bajo la vista. Su amigo tenia razón, si bien nunca había andado desarreglado, tampoco lucia como los de Slytherin, que parecían príncipes listos para su coronación. Pero mirando de reojo su reflejo en el cristal de uno de los grandes ventanales del pasillo, pensó

-_"Soy Harry Potter y debo lucir como lo que soy"_

-Ron amigo.- susurro acercándose al pelirrojo.- soy un miembro de la Orden del Fénix... debo lucir como uno de ellos.

-¿Eres un miembro de la Orden?.- pregunto Ron perplejo.- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?... además que tiene que ver eso, con tu nueva vanidad.

-Es que no lo entiendes.- repuso Harry molesto.- ya no puedo ser como los demás... soy diferente...

-¿Diferente?...

Ron no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque una campana indico que la primera clase de la mañana estaba por iniciarse.

Llegaron a la clase de DCAO, Harry se sentó en el primer puesto. Ron se ubico atrás, al lado de Hermione a quien le comento de forma rápida la charla que había tenido con el moreno.

-Algo le esta pasando Hermione.- opino preocupado.- en menos de 48 horas algo o alguien nos cambio a nuestro amigo... por que ese no es Harry... ¿y si es un impostor?

-No seas tonto Ron... no es ningún impostor.- sentencio Hermione observando al moreno.- ese es Harry, un Harry con el ego muy subido, pero sin duda alguna es Harry, nuestro amigo.

-¿Quién será este año el nuevo profesor de DCAO?.- pregunto Seamus emocionado

-No tenemos ni idea.- acoto Lavander.- Dumbledore lo tiene bien escondido, porque ni siquiera el día del banquete de bienvenida lo presentó.

Como respuesta a las preguntas de Seamus y Lavander, un hombre alto, con buen porte, apareció en medio del salón. Llevaba una túnica verde oscura y un sombrero que cubría casi toda su cara. Camino hasta el escritorio y volviéndose a los alumnos dijo con voz potente pero amable

-Buenos días... soy Hiram Walker... su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Mientras decía eso, su nombre aparecía en el pizarron, ubicado tras él. Harry le sonrió, al reconocerlo, por ser él quien le había ido a buscar a la casa de sus tíos.

-Este año será de preparación para sus EXTASIS.- continuo Walker comenzando a caminar por todo el salón... por lo tanto no solo repasaremos lo que han aprendido, sino que nuevos hechizos de defensa se les darán a conocer... la teoría será importante, pero mucho mas la practica... porque de nada les servirá saber a la perfección cuantos movimientos de varita se necesitan para un Expelliarmus, sino no consiguen convocarlo en el momento indicado.

Algunos alumnos miraron de reojo a Hermione, quien mantuvo su posición recta en el pupitre, prestando la máxima atención al profesor.

-Y debo aclarar que aquí no habrá favoritismos.- acoto Walker dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Harry, quien dejo de sonreír y frunció el entrecejo.- para mi todos ustedes son aprendices de mago o bruja... ninguno sabe mas que otro... se que existe un club donde se reúnen para practicar hechizos y conjuros de defensa y ataque...

-No es ningún club.- intervino Harry molesto.- somos el Ejercito de Dumbledore...estamos amparados por el director y la Orden del Fénix... y este año se ha hecho oficial su existencia...

-Estoy informado de eso Potter.- acoto Walker sin perder la compostura.- pero esta es la verdadera clase... aquí es donde obtendrán los puntos necesarios para...

-En las reuniones de la ED, también se asignaran puntos y deberes.- le interrumpió Harry.- es tan respetable como cualquier otra materia...

-Esta es la clase oficial de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-volvió a tomar la palabra Walker paseando su mirada por el salón.- esta en el Pensum de estudios del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desde su fundación... así que señor Potter le voy a agradecer que no me vuelva a interrumpir, porque sino le restare puntos a su casa y lo castigare sin contemplaciones... usted aquí es un alumno más...

Harry sintió que la sangre hervía dentro de sus venas. Le dedico una mirada de odio a su profesor . Se aferró al pupitre, para no gritarle las palabras que pasaban en ese instante por su mente. De pronto aquel enigmático hombre ya no le parecía tan agradable.

-Pero vuelvo a repetir... no tengo nada en contra de ese club... por el contrario me complace saber que practicaran y estudiaran lo que aquí aprendan.- aclaro Walker mientras se colocaba tras el escritorio.- y por cierto tengo entendido que el señor Remus Lupin impartió esta materia...

-Si hace tres años.- intervino Hermione

-Ah entonces ya tuvieron oportunidad de compartir con un Hombre Lobo.- dijo Walker con una sonrisa, ante la cara atónita de todos los alumnos.- eso me ayudara un poco...

-¿Por qué?... acaso es usted otro Hombre Lobo.- pregunto Seamus emocionado

-No señor Finnigan... yo soy un Vampiro... descendiente del Barón Walker

Todos sostuvieron la respiración, y la chicas se levantaron los cuellos de sus blusas. Hiriam Walker sonrió divertido y solo en ese momento pudieron notar sus colmillos superiores algo mas largos que el resto de los dientes. Se quito el sombrero, dejando que una larga cabellera negra cubriera sus hombros y unos impresionantes ojos color mercurio brillaron con benevolencia.

-No se preocupen... su director y el ministerio han tomado sus precauciones...

Camino un par de pasos hacia un ventanal y corriendo la cortina, dejo entrar los rayos del sol que rápidamente iluminaron el salón.

-Bien comencemos.- dijo Walker logrando captar la atención de todos inmediatamente.- hoy hablaremos del hechizo Protego... ¿quien de ustedes puede decirme algo de él?

Varias manos se levantaron rápidamente. Hermione no se sorprendió, mas bien parecía agradada ante el hecho de que sus compañeros sabían tanto como ella. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Todos los que habían asistido a las reuniones de la ED en el quinto curso pedían intervenir en la clase. Miro a Walker con suficiencia y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, como retándolo.

-Muy bien... veo que aparentemente han estudiado... Señor Longbotton explíquenos el hechizo.

-Es un hechizo de protección, que se invoca para repeler otro hechizo o una maldición.- dijo Neville sin titubeos.

-Perfecto... diez puntos para Griffindors.- notifico Walker y señalando a Ron agrego.- usted señor Weasley venga al frente y por favor muéstrenos como se convoca.

Ron se puso en pie y colocándose al frente de la clase explico sin problemas, los movimientos que debía realizarse en el aire con la varita y la forma en que debía pronunciarse el hechizo.

-Muy bien señor Weasley, ahora defiéndase.- le notifico Walker al tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo sin previo aviso.

Ron se protegió de forma magistral, arrancando aplausos de sus compañeros, Ron les dirigio una mirada de arrogancia y vio que Harry sonreía orgulloso. Hermione lo miraba confundida, no era posible q Ron empezara a actuar igual que Harry..

-Excelente.- exclamo Walker muy complacido.- veinte puntos para Gryffindors... ahora lo practicaran por parejas... señor Potter, usted practicara conmigo... solo usen hechizos simples...

Harry se acerco a regañadientes hasta Walker quien lo esperaba recostado del escritorio, mientras el resto de la clase se agrupaba y comenzaban a practicar.

-¿Cómo estas Harry?.- pregunto el vampiro con una media sonrisa.

-Bien.- dijo sin matices

-Te felicito...por lo que veo has entrenado bien a tus compañeros.- reconoció Walker mientras observaba a los alumnos

-Le dije que no éramos un club... le recordó Harry con rencor

-Si lo se... Dumbledore me explico.- reconoció Walker clavando sus ojos mercurio en los verdes de Harry... y debo aclararte que no tengo nada contra ti... no te conozco muy bien, pero por lo que he oído de ti, te respeto... pero este es mi salón de clases... yo aquí soy el profesor... y si intentas pasarte de listo... te lo recordare.

-No se porque tiene esa idea.- dijo Harry sorprendido.- ¿por que piensa que quiero pasarme de listo?

-Por que desde que te fui a buscar a la casa de tus tíos.- confeso Walker bajando un poco la voz.- se que no eres el mismo... muchos cambios se están gestando en ti Harry... pero creo que muy pocos se han dado cuenta... y me atrevo a decir que ni tu lo sabes... pero lamentablemente nadie puede hacer nada... solo tu tienes las respuestas a los enigmas...

-¿Qué sabe usted de mi?.- pregunto Harry molesto.- si no me conoces... usted solo sabe de mi por lo que le han dicho...

-Recuerda que no soy un mago Harry.- le recordó.- soy un vampiro y tengo poderes que muy pocos magos han llegado a desarrollar... puedo llegar a conocer mas allá de la mente y del corazón...

-Usted esta aquí, porque la Orden quiere estrechar lazos con los de su raza.- acoto Harry cambiando de tema.- para luchar contra Voldemort

-Si así es Harry.- afirmo Walker sonriendo.- porque todos corremos peligro si Voldemort recobra todo su poder... ahora vamos a practicar.


	5. Cap 5

"Todos corremos peligro si Voldemort recobra todo su poder" 

Aquellas palabras dichas por el profesor Walker siguieron resonando en la mente de Harry mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase de pociones. Se sentó en su habitual lugar, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por sexto año consecutivo compartían la clase con los Slytherin, y como siempre Severus Snape estaba de pie en medio de las dos filas de alumnos que permanecían como pegados a sus asientos prestando la mayor atención posible; el profesor paseo la mirada por el lugar con su característico mal humor y su grasiento cabello cubriendo parte su rostro.

-Buenos días.- saludo con hipocresía.- debería de felicitarlos por haber alcanzado sus TIMOS y poderse dar el lujo de estar sentados en esta clase... pero me ahorrare empalagosos comentarios, ya que este año algunos están aquí por otras razones.

Desvió su oscura mirada y la sostuvo sobre Harry, quien lo miro con suficiencia, aunque no tenia ni idea de lo que había dicho. Se acomodo en su asiento comprendiendo que, por su bien, era mejor ponerle atención al Jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

-Este año será de preparación para los EXTASIS.- continuo Snape.- por lo que aprenderán difíciles y complicadas pociones que son de nivel muy avanzado... así que quien de ustedes piense que por su cara bonita o por su agilidad en atrapar una pelotita voladora podrá pasar este curso sin el esfuerzo necesario... yo mismo me encargare de recordarle quien es Severus Snape.

Durante todo aquel discurso, Snape en ningún momento dejo de ver a Harry fijamente, y por la risotada de Malfoy y los demás Slytherin, el moreno comprendió furibundo que aquellos calificativos y la amenaza iban dirigidos única y exclusivamente a él. La pluma que tenia en su mano derecha se quebró cuando el chico cerro la mano en un puño con fuerza, reprimiendo en ese acto las ganas locas de golpear a su profesor de Pociones o a Malfoy a quien tenia mas cerca.

-Tranquilízate Harry.- le susurro Hermione a sus espalda.- no le des una excusa para que te expulse... concéntrate en la clase... ignóralo

Odiaba cuando Hermione tenia razón, pero sensatamente siguió sus consejos, respiro profundamente y puso atención a lo que Snape escribía en la pizarra. Leyó las instrucciones. Era una poción extremadamente difícil y complicada. Miro a la morena quien copiaba presurosa en su libreta y luego caminaba hacia el armario en busca de los ingredientes. Ron por su parte hizo lo mismo. Harry suspiro resignado y comenzó su labor. Intento preparar aquella extraña poción lo mejor que pudo, pero ni el color era el esperado según el libro, ni mucho menos su consistencia.

-Esto es una porquería.- reconoció mientras revolvía el interior de su caldero.

-Es que no pones atención como es debido.- le recrimino Hermione inspeccionando la sustancia viscosa que Harry había elaborado por poción.- yo creo que si le agregas un poco mas de esencia de Muerdago y lo revuelves en el sentido de las agujas del reloj tres veces puede ser que consigas mejorarla un poco

-No hay caso Hermione.- sentencio Harry apartando un poco de su poción en un envase de vidrio y mientras le colocaba la tapa le susurro.- gracias de todas formas

Los ojos del moreno brillaron enigmáticos, produciendo en Hermione una extraña sensación que por un instante pareció dominarla pero que rápidamente logro controlar. Desvió su mirada al tiempo que él se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la mesa del profesor Snape a dejar su muestra de poción. La chica se mordió el labio inferior al comprender que sus sospechas estaban cada vez cobrando mas fundamento.

Harry abandono rápidamente el aula y se encamino fuera de las mazmorras, cuando escucho pasos presurosos detrás suyo. Volvió la mirada y se detuvo al descubrir que era Ron tratando de alcanzarlo

-¿Qué paso compañero?...¿por qué te fuiste tan rápido?.- pregunto Ron preocupado cuando logro alcanzarlo

-No hay caso... no sirvo para pociones... de nada valio la ayuda de Dumbledore para que aprobará ese TIMO.- reconoció Hary con pesar.- es difícil para mi, cuando Snape me odia y yo lo odio

-Caramba Harry no se que decirte.- dijo Ron preocupado.- quizás si le pides a Hermione que te ayude

-Intentó hacerlo, pero yo no me deje.- confeso Harry ignorando la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.- no siempre voy a tener a Hermione a mi lado... tendré que buscar la manera de mejorar... por cierto... te fijaste que Snape no dijo nada sobre mi ensayo

Los dos amigos se miraron confundidos. Ahora que Harry lo mencionaba, era cierto. Había entregado el ensayo que Snape asigno para las vacaciones, el cual había hecho la noche anterior y al parecer no resulto ser un fiasco como lo fue su poción, sin embargo eso lo sabría a ciencia cierta en la próxima clase.

-Bueno luego piensas en eso.- acoto Ron.- vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre

Llegaron juntos al gran comedor, donde una algarabía inusitada se había apoderado de las cuatro casas. Ambos chicos se sentaron y acercándose a Neville le preguntaron

-¿Qué esta pasando?...

-Es que ya la gran mayoría tuvo su primera clase con el profesor Walker y las chicas no dejan de suspirar por él.- les explico Neville algo aturdido.- esta situación me recuerda cuando Lockart estuvo entre nosotros, solo espero que éste no sea igual de estúpido

Harry frunció el entrecejo, paseo su mirada sobre el gran comedor y pudo ver al gremio femenino reunido en pequeños grupos hablando casi en susurros. Y para su sorpresa, tanto Susan como Ginny reían nerviosas como el resto de sus compañeras

-Pero no es solo por eso.- intervino de nuevo Neville bajando el tono de su voz.- los chicos de Ravenclaw aseguran que hay una nueva profesora de quidditch.

-Nueva profesora de quidditch?.- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-Si... y es... ejem, ejem... bueno ustedes saben... muy bonita.- dijo Neville sonrojándose violentamente

En ese momento los gemelos se sentaron frente a ellos y comenzaron a servirse la comida que rebosaba de las bandejas.

-Y ustedes que han oído hablar de la nueva profesora de quidditch?.- les pregunto Ron sin rodeos.- la han visto?

George se ahogo con el jugo de calabaza que había comenzado a beber, y mientras Fred le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda dijo con reproche

-Pero donde has estado metido pequeño hermano... ya todo varón de este colegio que se aprecie de serlo, ha visto a la nueva Profesora de quidditch

-Pues a diferencia de ustedes dos... yo he estado asistiendo a mis clases.- se defendió con aire de suficiencia.- cosa que deberían hacer para que no vuelvan a repetir el curso

-Para tu información Ronnie.-ataco George aun con lagrimas en los ojos.- también hemos asistido a las mismas clases que tu...

-Así es.- confirmo Fred.- pero has estado tan babeado por Hermione...

-Que ni cuenta te has dado de nuestra presencia.-concluyo George

Ron los miro con recelo y busco ayuda en Harry quien se encogió de hombros, ya que él no recordaba haberlos visto en las mismas clases, pero reconociendo que tampoco había reparado en ello, decidió ignorar el asunto. Imito a los gemelos y comenzó a comer, cuando un gemido ahogado le hizo volver la vista hacia sus compañeras de casa. Las chicas estaban sonriendo estúpidamente y miraban como hipnotizadas hacia la mesa de profesores. Harry al igual que el resto de sus compañeros levantaron la mirada y con cierta repugnancia vieron que el objeto de aquello era el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-Pero que infantiles.-opino Ron molesto.-¿cómo si nunca hubieran visto a un mago?

-Nunca han visto uno como ese.-acoto Fred sabiamente

Neville, Harry y Ron lo miraron con reserva por lo que el gemelo Weasley dijo sonriendo

-Es un vampiro...por lo tanto no es un mago normal...

-En realidad no es un mago.-explico George mientras bajaba un poco el tono de su voz y hacia ademanes para que se acercaran a él.- los vampiros son muy diferentes... tienen un poder diferente al nuestro...

-Por eso no es extraño que las chicas estén así por él.- interrumpió Fred.- y si nos descuidamos también alguno de nosotros puede caer en su magnetismo

-¿¿QUÉ?.- gritaron al unísono Neville y Harry, mientras Ron escupía con fuerza la comida que masticaba

Los gemelos estallaron en risas al contemplar la cara de desconcierto y repugnancia de los tres chicos

-No hablaran en serio ¿verdad?.- dijo Neville muy asustado.- por... porque a...a ...mi...me gustan mucho las chicas.

-Y a quien no?.- apoyo Fred sin dejar de reírse

-Tengan los ojos muy abiertos.-les aconsejo George con vos espectral.-vigilen bien sus pasos... porque cuando menos se lo imaginen...

-¡Oh por Merlín!...¿qué estupideces son esas?...

George brinco de su asiento al escuchar el reproche de Hermione quien se encontraba de pie detrás de él, ya que su voz tenia el mismo tono de la profesora McGonagall. Neville, Ron y Fred se asustaron de igual forma, ya que no se habían percatado de la presencia de la morena entre ellos, sin embargo Harry no pudo menos que reírse, porque todo aquel cuento ya le estaba pareciendo una farsa.

-Hermione voy a acusarte.-le reprocho George llevándose una mano al pecho.- has hecho que mi pobre corazón se encogiera del susto... ¿qué le dirías a mi pobre madre si me matas de esta forma cruel?

-¿Que la libre del hijo mas idiota que tiene?.-pregunto Hermione con sorna

Ahora era Ron quien se reía, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la mirada de rabia que los gemelos le dedicaron

-Entonces no es cierto que el profesor Walker pueda... eeeh...pueda...con nosotros...

-No mi querido Neville...no tomes en cuenta las idioteces que este par de dos dicen... explico Hermione a su amigo para tranquilizarlo... los vampiros no son homosexuales... por el contrario tienen muy bien definido sus gustos y cuando alguien atrapa su atención, no hay poder alguno que los separe de su objetivo.

Harry se sorprendió ante aquel comentario y volviendo su mirada hacia el profesor Walker, que en aquel momento charlaba amistosamente con la profesora Vector y Hagrid, pensó con preocupación si Dumbledore estaría plenamente conciente de todo lo que implicaba contratar a un ser tan enigmático.

En la tarde de aquel segundo día los alumnos de sexto curso no tenia actividades académicas, por lo que Harry decidió aprovechar la ocasión para convocar al equipo de quidditch de la casa Griffindors a practicar y luego reuniría a los miembros del ED a la primera reunión en el cuarto de los menesteres.

Caminaba con paso seguro hasta los vestuarios seguido de sus compañeros, cuando la profesora McGonagall llamo la atención del moreno, desde uno de los jardines

-Potter...Potter... concédame unos minutos

Harry desvió el rumbo hacia la profesora.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter.-saludo la bruja rápidamente.-no se si ya esta enterado de las novedades que se han suscitado

Harry negó con el entrecejo fruncido

-Oh... bueno... es que todo fue tan imprevisto.- dijo la profesora de Tranformación a manera de disculpa.- pero le aseguro que todo será por el bien del equipo

Harry ya se estaba impacientando, por lo que pregunto con molestia

-Acaso nombro a otro, capitán del equipo

-¡No!...¿cómo se le ocurre?... nada de eso.-negó la profesora McGonagall sorprendida por semejante idea.- es que el profesor Dumbledore ha contratado a una nueva profesora en reemplazo de Madame Hooch

-¡Ah eso!.-exclamo Harry en cierta forma aliviado pero con fastidio. No entendía porque tanto protocolo

-Solo quería que lo supiera Potter.-explico la profesora molesta ante la actitud del joven.- porque quiero... o mejor dicho... le exijo que se comporte como es debido con la nueva profesora

-¿Qué quiere usted insinuar?.-pregunto Harry con la leve sospecha de que la Jefa de su casa ya se había enterado de su percance con el profesor de DCAO

-No soy persona de insinuar Potter.- asevero la bruja.- usted lo sabe... así que espero de usted toda la caballerosidad y respeto que lo caracterizan... y que recuerde que aunque la nueva profesora sea algo joven se le debe el mismo respeto que cualquier otro profesor... ¿entendido?

-Si señor así será.-afirmo Harry casi imitando el estilo muggle militar.

De vuelta a los vestuarios donde ya todo el equipo estaba vestido listo para la practica, Harry les informo

-Creo que ya todo saben que hay una nueva profesora de quiddicth...aunque no se cual será su labor... la profesora McGonagall quiere que...

-¡Buenas tardes!...

Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia la puerta de los vestuarios, donde una bruja de unos veinticinco años hacia su entrada. La primera impresión de los chicos fue silbar entusiastas ante la imponente profesora, pero ante la mirada severa de su capitán debieron morderse los labios.

Harry observo a la bruja que sonriente se le acerco y le estrecho la mano. Era sin duda alguna extremadamente atractiva, con un cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y unos hermosos ojos violeta que brillaban chispeantes. Y ni que decir del cuerpo que se delineaba curvilineamente debajo de una especie de braga no tan ceñida de color negro.

-Ingrid McLellan.- dijo la profesora con una voz algo ronca pero encantadoramente sensual. O al menos eso pensaron los chicos que la miraban embelesados

-Harry Potter.-dijo el moreno que estrecho su mano firmemente sin poder evitar un estremecimiento al verse reflejando en aquellos hermosos ojos.

-Voy a ser su nueva profesora de quidditch.- les informo volviendo su mirada al resto del equipo.- espero enseñarles muchas cosas y que juntos nos divirtamos

-Yo con gusto me divertiría con ella las veces que quisiera.-le expreso Fred en un susurro a su gemelo quien sonrió con picardía y asintió vigorosamente mientras se relamía los labios.

Ron que estaba al lado de ellos, los miro con reproche. Luego volvió a mirar a la profesora y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando noto que ella lo miraba fijamente.

Salieron a las afueras y ya en el campo, cada uno tomo su escoba y remonto los aires para realizar un vuelo de precalentamiento.

-Griffindors ha sido el equipo mas campeón que ha tenido Hogwarts.-comento Ingrid a Harry mientras éste montaba su escoba.- y me imagino que siendo este año capitán del equipo quieres que siga siendo así

-Por supuesto.-afirmo Harry con una sonrisa.- este año ganaremos de nuevo la copa

-Y que estrategias tienes pensadas?.-le pregunto ella curiosa

El moreno la miro por un instante. ¿Estrategias?. Se descubrió a si mismo desprovisto de toda idea para mejorar el estilo de juego de su equipo

-No puedo tener favoritismo.-reconoció Ingrid sonriendo de lado.- es mi deber como profesora preparar a los cuatro equipos lo mejor posible...pero si logramos que Griffindors siga siendo el mejor no estaría mal ¿verdad?.

-Usted fue una Griffindors?.- pregunto Harry también con una media sonrisa

-Eso no importa Potter.- aseguro Ingrid.- dime ¿que pensabas hacer hoy?

-Pues...pensaba observar a cada uno practicar.- improviso Harry.- para detectar sus defectos y así trabajar en ellos hasta que mejoren.

-Me parece buena idea... yo podría ayudarte.-sugirió ella delicadamente...

-Si claro...por favor... seria un placer...

¿Cómo podía resistirse el moreno ante semejante ofrecimiento?.

Ambos se sentaron en las gradas. Ingrid hizo aparecer una pequeña libreta y una pluma con un movimiento de su mano izquierda. Harry por su parte saco las pelotas y les fue indicando a cada uno que jugara según su posición.

La pluma escribía rápidamente en la libreta mientras ella hablaba sin despejar sus ojos del cielo, captando de forma minuciosa los movimientos de cada jugador. Harry por su parte les sugería e indicaba movimientos y jugadas.

Ya todos había sido evaluados, por decirlo de alguna forma, por lo que Ingrid miro a Harry

-Ahora te toca a ti...muéstrame todo lo que tengas... veamos si eres tan buen buscador como dicen

Picado en su orgullo, Harry monto su Saeta de Fuego y alzo el vuelo. Ingrid también monto en su escoba, la cual para sorpresa de todos era una Cometa 3000 y colocándose al lado de Harry soltó una snitch dorada que prontamente fue atrapada por Harry, pero antes de que este pudiera cantar victoria, la profesora soltó otra snicth. Y a medida que el moreno lograba atraparlas, mas pelotas doradas eran liberadas y cada vez le costaba mas atraparlas. Así estuvieron durante casi una hora, hasta que Ingrid dijo a voz en cuello

-¡Excelente Potter... tienes todo mi respeto!.

El moreno no pudo menos que sonreír de forma arrogante y acercándose le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Nunca rete a Harry Potter, profesora, puede llevarse una sorpresa... pero si lo hace le aseguro que no se arrepentirá

-Pero que ego tan subido tienes.-comento entre risas.- no eres mi tipo Potter... así que solo seremos profesora y alumno.

Harry alzo una ceja ante el comentario de la profesora. Sabia que aquel comentario había estado de mas y sin duda muy atrevido de su parte, pero decidió retar un poco mas su suerte; le estaba agarrando el gusto al papel de conquistador

-Es una lastima profesora McLellan... le dijo casi en un susurro... nos hubiéramos divertido mucho

La joven profesora lo miro sorprendida y con una media sonrisa movió su cabeza negativamente y enfilando su escoba hacia el suelo, descendió rápidamente.

El moreno descendió a su lado casi inmediatamente. Ella le dedico una última mirada divertida antes de dirigirse al equipo que se reunía cerca de la entrada a los vestuarios.

Harry pestaño, y observo mejor a la profesora; y una idea fugas cruzo por su mente.

-"_Con que esas tenemos... te haces la difícil ¿no?... bueno eso hace el asunto mas interesante"_

Sin embargo casi inmediatamente de que su cerebro analizo el asunto, sacudio la cabeza con fuerza, como tratando de ese gesto eliminar tal pensamiento. Últimamente estaba actuando de una forma tan extraña, que lo desconcertaba. Ingrid se había detenido, y charlaba animada con Katie Bell y Ginny. Se acerco un poco para intentar hablarle, pero lo pensó mejor y creyó prudente esperas a estar a solas en otro lugar; porque con Ginny tan cerca no se atrevía a desplegar todo su encanto masculino, que de pronto había brotado quien sabe de que parte de su personalidad y que le estaba convirtiendo en alguien diferente.

-Potter acércate, quiero comentarte algo...

La voz de Ingrid lo saco de sus cavilaciones, sin embargo no hizo ademán de acercarse.

-Vamos Harry la profesora te llama.- le dijo Ron dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas con su codo.- no seas mal educado

-Que se acerque ella si quiere hablarme.-sentencio Harry cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho en actitud retadora.

-Pero ¿quién te crees?.-le reprocho Ron molesto

-Potter aquí tengo las observaciones que les hice a cada uno de los miembros del equipo.- le informo Ingrid colocándose en medio de los dos amigos mientras le mostraba una serie de fichas escritas por ambos lados.- y me gustaría hablar contigo sobre eso

-Tiene que ser ahora?.-pregunto Harry fastidiado.- porque yo estoy muy ocupado

-¡Harry!.-exclamo Ron mas molesto ante la actitud despótica del moreno

Ingrid miro a Ron y le sonrió coqueta a lo que el pelirrojo bajo la mirada con nerviosismo. Harry miro la escena asombrado, pero la profesora volvió a acaparar su atención

-No Potter hoy no... tengo reunión con el señor Malfoy... mi reunión con Griffindors será mañana a las 8 de la noche en punto... así que le espero puntual.

-Mañana en la noche tengo...- comenzó a decir Harry intentando tener la ultima palabra

-Tiene reunión conmigo señor Potter no lo olvide.-le interrumpió con voz ronca y severa.- 8 de la noche en punto.

El moreno cerro su mano en un puño tratando de controlar su rabia, mientras un parte de él le gritaba que dejara de comportarse como un idiota, mientras que otra voz venido de algún recóndito lugar de su mente le susurro malévola

-"_He ahí el lugar y el momento... solos... en su oficina..."_

Harry sonrió, pero casi inmediatamente su sonrisa se borro al ver a la profesora acercarse mas de lo debido a su amigo.

-Adios Ronald...que tengas muy buenas noches.- se despidió Ingrid en un susurro seductor.

Ron que había permanecido con la mirada clavaba en el suelo, levanto la cara y se despidió tímidamente con un gesto de su mano. Pero su mirada se fue tras el atractivo caminar de la profesora hasta que su silueta se hizo borrosa.

-Pero bueno.-bufo George señalando a Ron aturdido .-que tiene este saco de huesos que no tengamos nosotros.

-De que hablan?.-pregunto el menor de los varones Weasley

-¡No puede ser!...¡no puede ser!.-exclamo Fred mirando horrorizado a su gemelo.- el pequeñín ni cuenta se ha dado

-Esto es inaudito.- se quejo George de nuevo.-también tenemos el cabello rojo...tenemos pecas

-Tenemos buen porte.- dijo Fred asumiendo la postura de un rey

-Somos muy simpáticos y agradables.- dijo George sonriendo abiertamente

-Y estamos muy bien dotados.-agrego Fred señalándose entre las piernas, mientras George afirmaba frenéticamente con la cabeza

Harry soltó una carcajada, olvidándose por completo de su mal humor. Ron lo miro asustado por la actitud de sus hermanos, lo que hizo que el moreno se riera mas

En la sala común de Griffyndors, ambos amigos se sentaron uno a cada lado de Hermione quien leía, como siempre, de un grueso libro

-¿Cómo les fue en la practica de hoy?.- pregunto ella dejando el libro sobre la mesa

-Muy bien.- comento Ron de forma casual.- aunque Harry se molesto con la profesora nueva

-Y eso por qué Harry?.- pregunto Hermione con asombro.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio

-Es muy mandona.-mintio Harry en su defensa.- y una entrometida

-Pero... eso no es lo que los demás piensan de ella.-aseguro Hermione .- todos dicen que es muy educada, simpática y que sabe mucho de quidditch

-Pues no me interesa lo que los demás piensen.- asevero Harry molesto.- no veo la necesidad de un profesor de quidditch... hasta ahora hemos jugado bien

-Dumbledore tendrá sus razones.- acoto Hermione volviendo a tomar su libro.- lo que pasa es que últimamente todo te molesta y mas si no eres tu el centro de atracción

Ron rió divertido ante el comentario. Harry lo miro y en represalias comento

-No dudo que la nueva profesora sea todo eso que dices Hermione, al menos con Ron fue muy amable y le sonreía todo el tiempo

Hermione dejo de nuevo el libro y miro a Ron algo desconcertada

-Tonterías.-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros desestimando el comentario.-solo se despidió de mi... además ella fue amable con todos...

Harry observo a su amigo por un instante. Acaso era posible que el pelirrojo no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada. Suspiro, al darse cuenta que su plan de conquista posiblemente no funcionaria, sobretodo si implicaba tener que competir con su mejor amigo; por lo que se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto

-Así que la profesora fue muy amable contigo.- recalco Hermione con un dejo de celos.- y me han dicho que es muy bonita

-Si lo es.- afirmo Ron mientras colocaba su mano en el muslo de Hermione.- y vuela muy bien

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. La mano de Ron recorrió el muslo femenino colándose por debajo de la falda de jeans. Hermione cerro instintivamente las piernas al tiempo que gimió azorada. Volvió su mirada alrededor y con alivio noto que estaban solos, aunque no dudaba que en cualquier momento sus compañeros volverían del gran comedor.

-Ron ¿qué haces?.-pregunto divertida

-Tocándote.- respondió él acercando sus labios al cuello de ella.- acariciándote...sintiéndote

-Oh Ron...no...no aquí.- negó Hermione cerrando los ojos tratando de controlarse

Conciente de que la situación se saldría pronto de control, logro ponerse en pie, aun contra sus deseos, escapando así de los brazos de Ron, quien ante aquella actitud pregunto confundido

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿hice algo malo?

-No Ron... claro que no.-aclaro ella al instante mientras se acomodaba la falda.- es que no es el lugar... alguien puede vernos

Casi inmediatamente por el retrato de la señora gorda, entraron en tropel un bullicioso grupo de estudiantes. Ron los miro con furia contenida, lo que Hermione aprovecho para huir hacia su cuarto. Él intento seguirla, pero debió permanecer en su lugar, al recordar que su erección aun no había disminuido; frustrado escondió el rostro entre sus manos, pensando en que si no le daba una solución rápida a sus deseos, pronto tendría que usar métodos poco placenteros para lograr satisfacerse.

Harry miro su reloj, aun no eran las ocho, por lo que tenia tiempo suficiente para convocar a los miembros del ED. Termino de vestirse con la túnica de la Orden y tomando el falso galeón de oro, lo toco con su varita, haciendo que los números grabados en el borde de la moneda cambiaran al tiempo que el metal comenzaba a calentarse.

Se coloco la capa de invisibilidad y salió sin problemas de la torre Griffindors con rumbo al cuarto de los menesteres.

Varios minutos mas tarde, todos los miembros del ED estaban sentados en el suelo, sobre mullidos cojines, alrededor de Harry.

-¡Buenas noches, gracias por estar aquí.- comenzó a decir el moreno, mientras permanecía en pie e iba fijando su vista en cada uno.- he querido que nos reunamos, hoy, aquí, porque tengo algunas noticias que darles.

Todos mantenía su mirada fija y expectante sobre Harry, pero sobretodo curiosos por la forma en que vestía.

-Primero debo decirles que tenemos permiso oficial tanto del Ministerio de Magia como del director del colegio.- continuo explicando tratando de asumir una actitud serena, aunque se sentía un tanto nervioso a causa de las miradas que tres chicas en particular le dedicaban.- por lo tanto estas reuniones y lo que aquí aprendamos tiene carácter legal, aparte de que el ED ha adquirido rango académico, por así decirlo...

-Creo Harry... que deberías explicarnos eso mejor.-sugirió Hermione quien permanecía recostada de una mesa, parecía no querer sentarse junto a los demás. Aunque en realidad no quería o no podía soportar la mirada de Ron.

-Lo que quiero decir.-explico Harry tratando de ser paciente.-es que yo seré su profesor y lo que aquí aprendan será evaluado.

-Pero si ya tenemos las clases de DCAO.- intervino Zacarias Smith con fastidio.- para que volver a repetir lo mismo... eso es una soberana tontería perder el tiempo de esta forma

-Mientras mas veces practiques y mientras mas horas le dediques a entrenarte en DCAO, será mejor para ti.- increpo Harry molesto.- por que ni Voldemort ni los mortifagos tendrán piedad si deciden matarte.

Al escuchar el nombre del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, un quejido colectivo se dejo escuchar, y algunos hasta se estremecieron.

-Así que a quien le parezca una tontería y una perdida de tiempo, puede marcharse ya.- sugirió Harry con arrogancia.- yo no necesito de esto...porque ya yo se lo que tengo que hacer, como hacerlo y cuando hacerlo...

-Osea que nos estas haciendo un favor.- agrego Smith poniéndose en pie.- el Gran Harry Potter nos ofrece toda su sabiduría, porque somos tan idiotas que con solo asistir a la verdadera clase de DCAO no es suficiente... o será que el nuevo profesor escogido por el director no esta a la altura del "niño que vivió"?

Harry sintió su sangre hervir por sus venas, camino despacio hasta Smith, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, ante la gélida mirada del moreno. Ron y Seamus se pusieron también en pie dispuestos a impedir una pelea. Hermione brinco del lugar que ocupaba y colocándose frente a Harry le ordeno

-Vuelve a tu sitio Harry... se nos hace tarde... termina de decir lo que...

El moreno la tomo con fuerza por un brazo y sin mirarla la aparto con brusquedad; y con rapidez llego hasta Smith quien parecía temblar.

-Estoy cansado de tus impertinencias Smith.- casi siseó Harry.- así que... o te vas por las buenas... o yo mismo te hecho.

El chico no se movió, parecía de piedra.

-Entrégame el galeón.- le exigió Harry extendiendo la mano hacia él.- y márchate

Smith busco entre sus pantalones, puso el galeón en la mano de Harry y con paso inseguro abandono el lugar.

-Bien... ¿quien mas quiere hacerle compañía a Smith?.- pregunto Harry con suficiencia mirándolos a todos.- ¿nadie mas?... perfecto... entonces comencemos...

Media hora mas tarde, una vez que Harry había terminado de aclarar algunos puntos y a cada miembro le entrego su uniforme respectivo, la sala se fue vaciando. Hermione parecía querer hablarle, pero él la ignoro.

-Esta molesto contigo...vamos mejor hablas con él después.- sugirió Ron tomándole dulcemente la mano

-Pero... si yo solo trate de que no se peleara.- explico Hermione algo llorosa

-Pero no fue la forma.- le aseguro el pelirrojo acariciándole el rostro.- ven... ya se le pasara...mañana hablas con él

Harry platicaba con Ernie sobre la idea de los uniformes, cuando alguien los interrumpió

-Harry, disculpa.- dijo Ginny con timidez

-Dime.- le respondió Harry luego de despedirse de Ernie

-Quiero hablar contigo.- le pidió con una sonrisa.- bueno en realidad quiero estar contigo a solas un momento

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, pero de reojo vio que alguien mas se retrasaba a propósito

-Aun tengo algo que hacer... espérame en la sala común...

-No vas a tardarte mucho ¿verdad?.-pregunto Ginny con anhelo

_-"Solo el tiempo suficiente"_.-pensó mientras veía a Susan Bones disimuladamente. Luego se acerco a Ginny y al oído le susurro

-Tratare de ir lo mas rápido que pueda amor.

Ginny sonrió y se alejo. Harry comenzó a recoger los cojines

-Te ayudo Harry?

Era Cho Chang. El moreno la contemplo por un momento.

-No... no hace falta... gracias... pero mejor te vas, ya es algo tarde.- dijo Harry sin prestarle mucha atención

-Oh Harry... no me rechaces... creo que entre tu y yo aun hay algunas cosas que aclarar.- casi le suplico la chica acortando en demasía la distancia entre los dos.

El moreno debió apartar un poco la cara, para evitar ser besado. Un perfume oriental lo envolvió y casi lo aturde; pero algo le hizo rechazarla.

-No se Cho... creo que tu actitud lo dijo todo.- dijo él recordando su coqueterías con otros chicos el curso pasado, cuando se suponía que ellos mantenía una relación.- podemos ser solo amigos si quieres

-Harry...yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga y lo sabes.- insistió Cho acercándose mas aun.- dame otra oportunidad por favor y te aseguro que te recompensare con creces

Harry sonrió fascinado. Aquello era casi un sueño. Tenia a tres de las mas lindas chicas de Hogwarts dispuestas solo para él. ¿Cuándo imagino estar en una situación como aquella?. ¡Jamás!. Por que simplemente nunca había reparado en semejante idea. Su mente solo se concentró durante cinco años en tratar de entender su destino. Pero eso iba a cambiar, por que ahora se le presentaban otras cosas en que pensar, quizás no tan importantes, pero si mucho mas placenteras.

-Déjame pensarlo Cho.- acoto Harry disimulando al máximo su regocijo.- sabrás de mi, te lo garantizo.

-Harry... la profesora McGonagall espera por ti.- interrumpió Susan

-No ves que esta hablando conmigo.- le increpo Cho molesta

-Harry tiene cosas mas interesantes que hacer, que hablar contigo Chang.- dijo la Hupplepuff colocándose entre ella y el chico

-En tu casa no te enseñaron modales ¿verdad?.- bufo Cho al tiempo que intentaba volver a estar al lado del moreno.

Ambas chicas se miraron con desprecio. Harry se rasco la cabeza confundido, aunque la situación le parecía excitante, no sabia como manejarla

-Es tarde Cho... mejor vete no sea que Filth ande por allí.- intervino Harry.- luego hablamos.

-Esta bien Harry...estaré esperando tu respuesta.- accedió Cho dándole un beso en la comisura labial.- nos vemos mi amor

Y guiñándole un ojo salió del lugar con un andar muy sugestivo. Harry trago fuerte y no pudo evitar que su vista se fuera tras la chica Ravenclaw

-¡Por Merlín Harry! Disimula siquiera.- casi grito Susan dolida.- yo aun estoy aquí

El moreno volvió su mirada hacia ella, y algo apenado dijo

-Disculpa cariño... se que no debí... pero no soy de hierro...

-Eso no es una disculpa señor Potter.- dijo Susan tratando de no sonreír ante la expresión de inocencia del moreno

-Ah no?... entonces cual seria para ti una verdadera disculpa?.- pregunto con picardía mientras la tomaba por la cintura con fuerza

Susan no dijo nada. Se soltó de Harry y se quito la túnica. Luego lentamente se tendió en el suelo sobre algunos cojines que aun quedaban. Él le sonrió y despojándose también de su túnica se coloco sobre ella. Sin mucho preámbulo, el moreno consiguió adentrarse dentro de la chica sin mayor dificultad, sintiéndose embriagado por su besos y caricias, mientras la embestía con ferocidad. Como respuesta ella comenzó a mover sus caderas y a morderle el cuello y los hombros. Aquello lo sorprendió sobremanera pero también le hizo perder por un momento el dominio sobre si mismo. Gimiendo azorado debió aminorar el ritmo para no terminar antes de comenzar. Sabiéndose dueña de la situación Susan logro colocarse sobre él. Totalmente confundido pero anhelante se dejo hacer, observando complacido como la chica comenzó a marcar el ritmo del encuentro haciéndole perder la noción de todo a su alrededor. No podía hacer mas que contemplarla moverse hábilmente sobre él, permitiéndole sin embargo tocar y moverse también un poco para ayudarla a acortar las distancias entre sus cuerpos. Ya casi a punto de alcanzar el placer, ella se tendió sobre él, y sin disminuir el ritmo se abrazaron, haciendo con ello que el roce fuera aun mayor y luego de un profundo beso, concluyeron completamente exhaustos.

-Eres increíble.- confeso el moreno aun jadeante.- cada día lo haces mejor

-Esto es solo una pequeña muestra Harry.- le susurro al oído seductoramente.- de todo lo que tengo reservado tan solo para ti.

-Parece muy tentador.- sugirió Harry mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.- pero debo irme... ya es tarde...

-No de ninguna manera... tu no vas a ningún lado.- asevero Susan colocándose de nuevo sobre el chico.- la otra noche te fuiste sin despedirte así que me lo debes

-Por favor Susan... tengo cosas que hacer.- explico Harry tratando de ignorar el roce de los muslos femeninos sobre su miembro.- debo terminar mis asignaciones para...

Ahogo un gemido al sentir unas suaves caricias sobre su ya erecta virilidad. Y no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos y entregarse por completo a la voracidad de Susan y a la plena satisfacción que sus nuevas caricias le prodigaron.

Cansado pero increíblemente satisfecho Harry llego a la sala común, justo antes de que el reloj marcara la media noche. Y para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba sentada frente a la chimenea al parecer esperándolo.


End file.
